


A l'aube de ton jardin

by Catulus29



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:04:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catulus29/pseuds/Catulus29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un crime terrible amène le non moins terrible enquêteur Sebastian Michaelis à entrer dans le monde fleuri de Ciel Phantomhive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: L'univers et les personnages de Black Butler ne m'appartiennent pas.
> 
> Commentaire : J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

Prologue

"Sebastian Michaelis" marmonna-t-il en brandissant son badge au policier qui le regardait d'un air suspect. Petit, des yeux bruns entourés de sourcils épais, des joues rondes, le capitaine de police Randall jaugeait l'homme devant lui sans répondre. L'inconnu était vêtu d'un long manteau noir, de bottines noires comme celles qu'ils avaient vues dans la vitrine du Grand Magasin, et portait des gants de cuir noirs. Sa coiffure impeccable laissait supposer un soin attentif et régulier. Un civil, en apparence tout du moins. Mais voilà ce badge brandi à quelques centimètres de son nez. Etait-ce un profiler que le département des sciences du comportement lui aurait envoyé ? A quoi ressemblent leurs badges, déjà ? Il ne se rappelait même pas avoir sollicité leur aide.

Voyant l'hésitation de l'officiel, l'inconnu retint un soupir d'exaspération avant d'ajouter : "Le FBI m'a envoyé." Oh. Le FBI. Plissant les yeux, l'homme en uniforme détailla la plaque devant ses yeux. A quelle section du FBI appartenait donc ce symbole ? Il ne lui semblait pas familier. Et surtout, qu'avait à faire le FBI dans cette affaire ? Arthur Randall reporta son attention sur l'inattendu arrivant, qui lui répondit par un regard glacial. Retenant un frisson, il se décida à répondre de mauvaise grâce : "Très bien. Vous pouvez passer. Les ijistes ne vont pas tarder." L'homme en noir ne prit pas la peine de répondre, et enjamba le ruban jaune et noir qui délimitait la zone interdite.

Il franchit la petite cour, et poussa la porte à demi close de la maison encadrée par le ruban de sécurité. Une odeur désagréable s'immisça immédiatement dans ses narines. Ça ne pouvait pas déjà être de la purification, Will l'avait assuré que c'était récent. Et le sang frais n'avait pas cette odeur. Sebastian jura à voix basse. La puanteur des viscères allait imprégner ses vêtements, et ils seront rapidement bons pour la machine. Ignorant les regards des policiers, déconcertés par sa présence, il continua son chemin en suivant l'effluve de plus en plus intolérable. Il traversa l'entrée sans un regard pour la décoration de mauvais goût et emprunta les escaliers au bout du couloir prolongeant l'entrée. Puis, mû par un instinct que certains qualifieraient de démoniaque, il ouvrit sans hésitation la deuxième porte à sa droite. Les occupants de la pièce se retournèrent rapidement, surpris par cette entrée brutale. "Sebastian Michaelis, FBI." dit-il sans même les regarder. Son regard était focalisé et captivé par le cadavre sur lequel ils étaient penchés.

Ce qui avait été auparavant une femme était étalé par terre, dos au sol. Son corps frêle occupait toute l'intention dans cette grande chambre. Son visage était sublimé par un maquillage peint par la mort elle-même. Ses yeux vitreux était figés dans un écarquillement d'effroi et fixaient le plafond sans le voir. Sa bouche mi-close laissait échapper quelques filets de sang séché, signant une hémorragie interne. Ses lèvres auparavant vermillon arboraient à présent un rouge très pâle. Une large incision s'étalait comme un sourire tout le long de son cou sanguinolent. La robe de la défunte avait été déchirée, privant la morte sa pudeur. Une profonde coupure avait entièrement ouvert le ventre de la victime, permettant de sortir les viscères à l'air libre. La puanteur qui en dégageait avait envahi les lieux comme un parfum mortuaire. L'estomac avait été laissé en place, mais les intestins avaient soigneusement étés disposés autour du corps, telle une décoration autour d'un sapin de Noël. C'était Noël en enfer. Un cœur qui ne battrait jamais plus était logé au creux de sa main droite. Les deux lobes du foie avaient été séparés et laissés précieusement par terre, au-dessus du visage statufié de la morte. Elle tenait dans sa main gauche ses propres poumons, qui contenaient à présent plus de sang que d'air. Chacun des bras avait été tailladé pour laisser apparaître un cœur grossièrement dessiné. Au milieu de la cavité abdominale, qui avait ainsi été vidée de façon aussi talentueuse que monstrueuse, reposait une carte. Une fleur était dessinée sur ce bout de papier. Elle s'enroulait autour de trois chiffres: 666. "Voilà donc pourquoi j'ai été appelé", constata intérieurement Sebastian, satisfait.

"Lieutenant Fred Abberline, enchanté de faire votre connaissance Monsieur Michaelis." Le jeune homme était plutôt grand, avait des cheveux bruns bien coiffés, et des yeux bleus assombris par le dégoût. Sebastian hocha la tête pour toute salutation et fut satisfait de pouvoir éviter un contact humain: le policier portait des gants de latex donc pas de poignée main autorisée, l'enquête primait sur la politesse. "Et voici ma collègue: le lieutenant Sophie Poty." Celle-ci portait un lourd appareil photo, et détourna les yeux du cadavre pour saluer l'homme d'une voix qu'elle aurait voulu plus contrôlée. "Monsieur Michaelis. Je suis désolée que nous nous rencontrions dans des circonstances aussi tragiques." Avant d'ajouter à voix basse : "Mais quel genre de monstre a bien pu faire ça?".

"Nous nous posons exactement la même question" répondit Sebastian d'une voix grave, réprimant un petit sourire sarcastique. Le lieutenant Sophie ignorait à quel point ce mot avait été choisi avec justesse. Cette dernière le jaugea, semblant peser le pour et le contre de partager ses informations. L'homme lui renvoya son regard et elle rougit légèrement, prise sur le fait. Elle hésita un instant, puis se décida:

"Le médecin légiste est déjà passé, mais il ne sait pas encore définir avec certitude l'heure du décès." Sophie parlait à voix basse, prenant inconsciemment la ridicule précaution que la morte ne puisse l'entendre. "Il a examiné le corps mais attend l'accord des ijistes avant de l'emporter en autopsie, et d'effectuer un examen plus poussé. C'est la propriétaire de la maison qui l'a trouvée ce matin. La victime s'appelle Sandra Brankeberg, elle a 23 ans, et est étudiante en sciences humaines et sociales. Elle logeait comme ça chez l'habitant depuis quatre ans. Quand nous sommes entrés, la porte était verrouillée à clé. L'assassin est probablement passé par cette fenêtre ouverte, dit-elle en désignant du doigt l'entrée présumée de l'assassin. La propriétaire est la seule autre habitante de la maison, et elle a pris un somnifère et utilisé des boules de cire pour s'endormir. Elle avait entendu la veille les jeunes de la résidence voisine parler d'une soirée post-examens, et elle voulait s'endormir rapidement ce soir-là."

"Je suppose qu'on ne tirera rien du voisinage, si le boucan était tel qu'un somnifère et des bouchons d'oreilles étaient nécessaires, soupira Abberline sans détacher les yeux du visage terrifiée de Sandra." Il semblait avoir pris la parole plus pour faire ses excuses à la défunte que pour entretenir la conversation.

"Nous sommes en train de prévenir puis interroger les proches, la faculté, et le quartier. La propriétaire est déjà avec un psychologue. Les ijites ne devraient plus tarder à... commença le lieutenant Poty, avant d'être interrompue."

"On est là, Lieutenant. Bonjour. " Dans l'encadrement de la porte, se tenaient deux hommes vêtus d'une combinaison immaculée, portant chacun une grosse mallette noire.

"Oh, Scott, Bertrand. Bonjour à vous aussi. Bon, on va vous laisser en action, alors !" répondit Fred Abberline en se forçant à sourire. Il connaissait assez ces deux experts pour savoir que leur propre présence ne ferait que ralentir et compliquer leur tâche. Sa collègue et lui se levèrent et quittèrent la pièce non sans en dernier coup d'œil à la scène macabre. L'expert qui avait pris la parole, probablement le plus âgé au vu de sa moustache grisonnante, les remercia par un sourire crispé. Puis il se tourna vers l'homme en noir qui ne semblait pas vouloir bouger d'un poil.

"Bonjour, Monsieur... ?" s'enquit-il. Quand il parlait, sa moustache bougeait au-dessus de sa lèvre supérieure comme un petit animal.

"Michaelis. Sebastian Michaelis." lui répondit une voix de velours.

L'expert ne put s'empêcher de détailler l'homme devant lui. Les traits délicats de son visage semblaient avoir été peints par un maître de la Renaissance italienne, mais son masque inexpressif avoir été taillé par un artiste grec. Ses yeux rouges ne semblaient refléter aucune émotion quand il lui rendit son regard. Ses prunelles sanguinolentes s'accordaient parfaitement avec l'hémoglobine qui avait redécoré la pièce. Le scientifique ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger sur cette couleur inhabituelle de l'iris. Des yeux rouges étaient une caractéristique commune des albinos: l'absence d'une enzyme particulière empêchait la transformation d'un acide aminé en mélanine, et l'absence de pigmentation qui en découlait permettait de voir les vaisseaux sanguins. L'individu avait bien une peau pâle, mais ses cheveux noirs corbeau balayaient l'éventualité d'un albinisme. Alors, quelle était l'explication ? Ses pensées furent interrompues par son collègue.

"Monsieur Michaelis. Veuillez me pardonner mon impolitesse, mais nous aimerions travailler le plus vite possible."

Les lèvres fines de l'agent du FBI s'étirèrent en un petit sourire, mais il ne leur était pas adressé. Sebastian Michaelis avait délaissé l'expert pour attarder son regard sur la défunte. L'expression "dévorer des yeux" prenait toute sa signification ici, et les étranges prunelles de l'enquêteur paraissaient brûler d'un feu en provenance directe de l'enfer. Les deux ijites sentirent un frisson les traverser de part en part quand ils comprirent que l'homme en noir souriait à une morte.

"Je vous en prie, Messiers. Faites comme si je n'étais pas là. Je ne vous dérangerais pas, promit-il."

Son interlocuteur ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais l'aîné s'interposa :

"Très bien, Monsieur Michaelis. Arthur nous a prévenu que le FBI était sur les lieux, et nous n'avons pas l'autorité nécessaire de vous faire partir, déclara-t-il d'une voix sèche, ne laissant aucun doute sur sa contrariété. Nous vous demandons seulement de ne pas toucher à la scène ni à nos outils de travail."

L'enquêteur se contenta d'hocher la tête, et se recula dans un coin de la pièce. Il se retint de s'adosser contre le mur, et suivit du regard les lapins blancs dans leur travail. Les ijites, "i" pour "identification" et "j" pour "judiciaire", étaient les techniciens chargés de déceler les indices sur la scène de crime. Les gendarmes les appelaient les "tics", pour "techniciens d'identification criminelle". Sebastian préférait le terme de lapins blancs, mérité à cause de leur combinaison immaculée enfilée avant de pénétrer sur leur lieu de travail.

Le moustachu sortit de sa mallette une grosse lampe rectangulaire que Sebastian identifia comme un Crimoscope. Il ferma la porte, éteint la lumière, puis brancha la lampe portative sur la lumière blanche, permettant ainsi de distinguer les débris de surface, tels que les cheveux, ou les traces laissées dans la poussière, comme des pas. Sebastian étouffa un bâillement en observant l'expert arpenter l'appartement selon la méthode des couloirs combinés et linéaires. Il y en avait pour un moment, mais sa conscience professionnelle l'obligeait à assister à la procédure. Le plus jeune suivait l'autre avec un Dustmark -dispositif destiné à récolter les motifs imprimés par la poussière à l'aide d'électricité statique-. Sebastian espérait qu'au moins un de leurs indices prélevés lui sera utile. Les deux scientifiques travaillaient en silence, ce qui laissait à l'enquêteur le calme nécessaire pour contempler la jeune défunte. Celle-ci baignait dans son propre sang, dont une partie avait déjà été absorbée par la moquette. L'essentiel était concentré au niveau du cou et de l'abdomen. Les scarifications, nettes et peu profondes, n'avaient pas dû faire couler beaucoup. Sebastian ne repéra aucune trace à moins d'un demi-mètre de la victime, mais il avait encore besoin du luminol pour le confirmer. L'utilisation de ce composé était l'un de ses moments préférés : aspergé sur la surface à tester, il se combinait à l'oxygène contenu dans l'hémoglobine pour provoquer une réaction de chimiluminescence qui émettait une superbe couleur bleue. La vision de Sandra éventrée baignant dans une mare bleutée risquait d'être un spectacle remarquable.

Le corps reposait à quelques centimètres du lit. Sandra avait dû être rapidement maîtrisée sur le sol puis exécutée en quelques instants. L'assassin devait donc avoir une force considérable, en plus de savoir précisément ce qu'il faisait. Il fallait ajouter à ça certaines connaissances anatomiques. Et peut-être une connaissances des lieux, à moins que la fête chez les voisins n'est étée qu'une heureuse coïncidence pour le meurtrier. C'était le bon raisonnement pour une enquête classique. Mais la carte placée en lieu et place des organes abdominaux effaçait tout espoir que cette investigation soit ordinaire. Elle était l'appât qui avait mené Sebastian jusqu'ici. Elle était la preuve que les efforts du capitaine de Police Randall, des Lieutenants Abberline et Poty, et des experts Bertrand et Scott, seront vains. Elle était la cible qui indiquait à Sebastian Michaelis sa nouvelle proie.

"On passe à la lumière bleue" prévint Bertrand à son cadet, tirant l'enquêteur de ses songes. C'était passé plus vite que prévu. "Les œuvres d'art suspendent donc bien le temps" philosopha Sebastian, en se gardant bien de partager cette pensée avec les autres occupants de la pièce. L'agent du FBI dû se placer dans l'encadrement de la porte afin de ne pas gêner les deux experts qui aspergeaient la pièce de luminol. Sa nouvelle place, près du couloir, lui permettait d'entendre le brouhaha des conversations en bas des escaliers. Il accueilli avec soulagement cette source de distraction et tendit l'oreille, mais ne détacha pas son regard de la scène de crime. Il perçut des bribes de conversation, qui lui apprirent l'arrivée imminente des médias, et l'embarras des agents de police quand à la version à leur donner. Rien qui ne puisse l'intéresser. Mais au bout de plusieurs minutes, quelques cris se firent entendre et sonnèrent comme des trompettes annonçant un nouvel événement: un civil s'était immiscé sur les lieux.

"Je veux juste la voir ! JUSTE LA VOIR ! PUTIN ! MAIS LAISSEZ-MOI PASSER, PUTIN ! JUSTE LA VOIR ! SANDRA !"

Ses exclamations furieuses redoublèrent de clameur et l'intrus s'égosilla à exiger des policiers qu'ils le lâchent sur le champ. Sebastian ne pût qu'espérer que les officiels échouent à maîtriser l'individu. Si l'importun parvenait à monter les escaliers, ce n'est sûrement pas lui qui l'empêchera de voir sa défunte copine/sœur/peu lui importait. Il lui ouvrirait même volontiers la porte. Sebastian se délectait d'avance de voir le visage de l'intrus se décomposer d'horreur. Le mélange de dégoût -qui ne serait pas écœuré devant ce spectacle ? à part lui-même, bien sûr-, d'effroi, et de tristesse qui s'imprimerait sur ses traits serait sûrement délectable. L'enquêteur ne demandait qu'à cueillir les larmes de l'indésirable individu, au coin de ses yeux écarquillés d'horreur face à ce fantastique spectacle d'épouvante. Et cerise sur le cadeau, l'ambiance était actuellement parfaite pour l'accueillir. La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre, et le cadavre de Sarah gisait au milieu d'une flaque bleue intense, encadrée par deux inconnus vêtus d'une combinaison blanche. Oh, comme il serait jouissif de voir cet homme imprimer définitivement cette image dans sa rétine !

Malheureusement pour Sebastian, les éclats de voix diminuèrent d'intensité et il supposa que l'objet de ses fantasmes avait été mis dehors.

"Pas de projections de sang à plus de 65 cm, marmonna Bertrand. Et pas de traces de spermes. Espérons que les cheveux apportent des réponses. Une séance de shoot complète pour Autopano et on dégage de là. L'odeur me rend malade. Préviens le médecin légiste qu'il peut bientôt aller chercher le corps."

"Vous pourriez m'envoyer le fichier ? s'enquit Sebastian." Depuis quelques années, ce logiciel lui avait rendu la vie plus facile. Grâce à plusieurs prises de vue cadrées selon un angle précis, les données étaient compilées pour fournir une vision à 360° du lieu. Une visite virtuelle qu'il sera ravi de pouvoir faire au cours de son enquête. L'un des experts lui assura qu'il en aura une copie et Sebastian le remercia.

Une fois les photos prises et le matériel rangé, les deux techniciens laissèrent le cadavre au médecin légiste. Ils partirent après un adieu courtois à l'agent du FBI. Sebastian retint un petit rire lorsqu'il vit de quel médecin il s'agissait. Il s'approcha de ce dernier, penché sur la cadavre. Il réfléchissait sûrement à la meilleure façon de transporter le corps éviscéré, tout en conservant la disposition particulière des organes.

"Bonjour Docteur" susurra-t-il en se penchant de l'autre côté du corps.

"Sebastian, répondit la femme en souriant. Si tu voulais un rendez-vous avec moi, tu avais juste à le demander. Pas la peine de faire des pieds et des mains pour être sur la même affaire que moi."

"Mais quoi de plus romantique qu'un rituel satanique pour notre premier baiser, May Linn?"

La doctoresse appuya sa main sur son menton, une petite moue sur le visage, semblant réfléchir intensément à la question.

"Mmmh. J'ai entendu dire que certaines personnes aimaient les dîners aux chandelles. Mais si tu veux mon avis, je trouve ça peut-être un peu trop morbide."

"Définitivement morbide." confirma l'enquêteur avec tout le sérieux du monde.

Ils arrêtèrent leur messe basse quand un policier s'approcha pour demander au légiste s'il pouvait amener le brancard, ce qu'elle confirma.

"May Linn. Je te laisse le corps, tu me laisses la carte. Deal ?" murmura-t-il de sa voix suave.

"Sebastian, les deals n'ont aucun intérêt si tu sais déjà ce qui est prévu au départ, sermonna May Linn."

Munie de gants et à l'aide d'une pince-souris, elle préleva la carte logée dans la cavité abdominale, et la glissa dans une pochette transparente. Puis elle tendit la pochette à Sebastian, qui la glissa rapidement dans une poche intérieure de son manteau.

"Merci Beauté. Je reviendrais te voir, premièrement pour tes beaux yeux que tu persistes à cacher sous ces lunettes, ensuite pour les résultats de l'autopsie." chuchota-t-il.

Le brancard arriva, privant la jeune femme aux cheveux roses de toute réponse. Sebastian partit après un dernier regard pour la scène de crime, descendit les escaliers, traversa l'entrée en évitant soigneusement de rentrer dans le champ de vision des deux lieutenants, parcouru la petite cour, enjamba le ruban, et s'engouffra parmi la foule, attirée par les voitures de Police. Tandis que, tête baissée, l'homme au manteau noir se confondait parmi la masse, un sourire démoniaque vint déformer les traits parfaits de son visage. La chasse était désormais ouverte.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de Black Butler ne m'appartiennent pas.
> 
> Merci à Abracadabrah pour sa bêta-lecture !

Chapitre 1

Assis dans un café prolongeant la rue de la dernière maison de Sandra Brankenberg, Sebastian Michaelis contemplait avec mépris la ridicule créature devant lui.

"Un café Monsieur? Ou-oui, bien sûr, pas de problème. Enfin, forcément que c'est pas un problème, c'est un café ici, donc, ahah, on sert des cafés, euh... Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est que, hum... Je - je vais vous chercher ça."

Rougissant de gène, la jeune serveuse serrait contre elle son plateau et baissait la tête pour cacher son expression honteuse à travers les quelques mèches de cheveux qui dépassaient de son chignon. Elle se hâta d'aller chercher la commande, embarrassée par son comportement. Sebastian, complètement indifférent, tourna la tête vers la fenêtre pour fixer la foule qui se hâtait vers la résidence de feu Sandra, transformée en vedette locale grâce au meilleur agent de presse qu'on ne puisse trouver : la mort. Les drames attiraient les passants comme des mouches vers un pot de miel. Les médias se multipliaient et Sebastian les voyait déjà agglutinés autour du périmètre de sécurité, tels des vautours réclamant leur morceau de viande pour profiter de la carcasse. Confortablement assis sur son siège, l'enquêteur imaginait les citoyens s'afférer autour de cette tragédie, comme des brebis devant les restes d'une des leurs, dévorée par un loup.

"Voici Monsieur."

Une main tremblotante lui déposa un café noir et l'homme leva le regard pour remercier la serveuse d'un hochement de tête. Celle-ci, craignant de perdre à nouveau ses moyens, se hâta de retourner derrière son comptoir. Sebastian retint un soupir d'exaspération.

Hélas, la jeune femme n'y pouvait rien : le client était d'une beauté à couper le souffle qui aurait rendu nerveuse n'importe qui, et son regard froid avait l'étrange effet de la captiver autant qu'il la mettait mal à l'aise. L'étrange ambiance qui régnait dans le quartier n'était pas pour la rassurer : la plupart des clients étaient en émois et ne parlaient plus que de l'intrigante présence des policiers chez la vieille Poily -celle qui hébergeait une étudiante-. Quelques-uns fomentaient déjà des théories, d'autres les faisaient taire en les accusant d'attirer le malheur. Sebastian savait qu'il n'était qu'une question de temps avant que l'entièreté de la ville soit au courant de la disparition de Sandra Brankenberg. A ce moment-là, les brebis chercheront autour d'elle la brebis galeuse. Mais elles tourneront en rond, car elles ne savaient pas. Elles ne savaient pas que c'était un loup qu'il fallait chercher.

Le coupable était un Démon, une nouvelle cible pour la Evil Trackers Organization, donc une nouvelle proie pour l'agent Michaelis. Tout comme les brebis et les loups n'étaient pas de la même espèce, les Humains et les Démons n'étaient pas de la même nature. A l'égal des brebis qui comptaient sur les garde-forestiers pour les protéger, les humains avaient besoin des agences d'exorcisme pour assurer leur sûreté. Lors de sa création, le FBI avait accepté de coopérer avec l'ETO afin de leur fournir une couverture convenable et une possibilité de s'immiscer sur chaque affaire, ce qui lui avait permis de duper si facilement le capitaine de Police Randall. Mais leur lien avec le FBI s'arrêtait là. Sebastian n'était pas plus membre du FBI que cette serveuse écervelée. Sebastian était un chasseur de sorcières. Il traquait le Diable, tuait le Démon. L'ETO était une agence d'exorcisme, et ses membres étaient des chiens de chasse. Toute existence démoniaque était leur gibier. Et aujourd'hui, le gibier avait laissé lui-même à ses traqueurs une trace de son passage.

La carte qui avait séjourné quelques heures au sein de la cavité thoracique de Sandra reposait à présent contre le torse de Sebastian, dans sa poche interne. Bien qu'il avait déjà mémorisé tous ses détails, il ne pût s'empêcher de la sortir, soigneusement emballée dans sa pochette plastique, pour l'observer à nouveau. Les autres clients, surexcités à propos de cette affaire, ignoraient que l'enquêteur tenait en main l'un de ses éléments les plus croustillants. De la même taille et même épaisseur qu'une carte de tarot, le recto était occupé par une fleur dessinée puis coloriée à l'aquarelle, avec soin et détail, qui s'enroulait gracieusement autour du nombre démoniaque 666. Cette-ci était composée de six larges pétales, deux au-dessus et trois en-dessous, de couleur rose claire avec quelques stries plus foncées. La dernière pétale se recourbait vers l'avant, d'un rose plus intense avec une note de jaune d'or. Le verso de la carte était entièrement noir.

Pourquoi avoir déposé un tel objet, dans un tel endroit ? Que signifiait ce message ? A qui était-il adressé ? A première vue, le crime ne semblait pas irréalisable pour un humain. Quelqu'un avec une force considérable -et quelques mauvaises intentions- aurait également pu l'accomplir. Un agent de l'ETO aurait alors été appelé bien plus tard, seulement une fois les policiers dans l'impasse, ce qui aurait largement laissé le temps au Démon de filer ou d'accomplir un autre homicide. Mais il avait laissé cette trace, cette carte marquée du signe du Diable, qui l'avait appelé jusqu'ici. C'était à lui, maintenant, de déchiffrer cette carte-énigme. Il caressa de ses doigts fins une pétale de la fleur anonyme. Quel secret se cachait derrière ce feuillage ? Pour lever une partie du mystère, peut-être fallait-il commencer par faire connaissance avec cette ravissante inconnue colorée à l'aquarelle ?

Il rangea la carte dans sa poche, but son café, et appela la serveuse d'un petit geste. Celle-ci accourut vers lui, le visage cramoisi.

"Ou-oui Monsieur ? demanda-elle d'une voix timide."

"Par chance, connaîtriez-vous un bon fleuriste ?"

La serveuse cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, décontenancée.

"Oui Monsieur. Au bout de la rue il y a Madame André, je ne sais pas si elle est bien mais je passe devant tous les jours, et, hum..." Elle s'agita nerveusement sous le regard perçant de l'inconnu. "Ses fleurs sont jolies, souffla-t-elle en baissant de nouveau la tête."

Sebastian la remercia, paya en laissant un pourboire, et la serveuse le regarda partir sans savoir si elle devait se sentir soulagée ou déçue.

Le chasseur parcouru la rue d'un pas pressé. Il allait à contre-sens des passants qui se dirigeaient jusqu'aux voitures de Police, bousculant la valse macabre des curieux accourant jusqu'à la maison maudite. L'enquêteur atteignit rapidement une enseigne verte sur laquelle une écriture gothique indiquait "Madame André". A l'intérieur de la boutique, la fleuriste, insouciante à la tragédie qui secouait le quartier, s'occupait d'une décoration florale. Quelques fleurs étaient déjà exposées dehors, et Sebastian chercha du regard si l'une d'entre elles correspondait à la sienne. Hélas, aucunes candidates ne furent retenues et l'enquêteur grimaça devant l'inévitable interaction avec la fleuriste. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux végétaux exposés à l'extérieur, et se résolu à monter les trois marches jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. La boutiquière, qui avait repéré l'intérêt de l'homme, avait délaissé son travail de décoration pour attendre le séduisant inconnu. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à pousser la poignée, la sonnerie de son portable retentit en annonçant un nouveau message. Il hésita un instant, partagé entre la nécessité d'être joignable 24 heures sur 24 et l'envie irrépressible de connaître l'identité de cette fleur mystérieuse. Après un bref combat intérieur, le professionnalisme l'emporta et il s'empara de son téléphone au fond de sa poche.

"Salut, enquêteur de mon cœur! Je t'attends à 17h30 pour le bilan de l'autopsie. Baisers passionnés. May Linn. (ps: C'est bien une fleur sur cette carte n'est-ce pas ? Si ça t'intéresse mon ami Finny travaille chez un horticulteur plus calé que tous les fleuristes de la ville réunis ;) Phantomhive Company, 7 rue du Pont Levis.)"

C'était bien la première fois que la charmante May Linn lui donnait des conseils pour résoudre une de ses enquêtes. La nouvelle était assez surprenante pour être prise en compte. Scellant son destin, Sebastian fit demi-tour sous le regard étonné de la fleuriste, descendit les marches, et entreprit de rejoindre sa voiture.

"Phantomhive Company, mmh ?"

Sebastian dû rouler une vingtaine de minutes avant de trouver... la pépinière ? L'herboristerie ? Le jardin ? Il ne savait même pas. Quoique ce fût, le bâtiment était éloigné de la ville, entouré de prés et de quelques rares maisons, lui offrant le retrait nécessaire à son activité. Il se gara dans le parking réservé à la clientèle, où se trouvaient déjà deux camionnettes. Il coupa le moteur, pris une profonde inspiration, et il fit une brève inspection dans son rétroviseur. Rien ne laissait soupçonner qu'à travers ce visage calme et froid, il bouillonnait. Il ne transpirait pas. Ses mains ne tremblaient pas. Seules ses pupilles dilatées pouvaient trahir un certain degré d'excitation, mais elles pouvaient être justifiées par l'obscurité ambiante. Aujourd'hui le temps était maussade, et de gros nuages noirs menaçaient de pleurer à tout moment. Un temps parfait, un crime magnifique... quelle belle matinée !

Il sortit de la voiture et inspecta rapidement les lieux. Il était seul sur ce parking, et nota d'un air rêveur que cet endroit était idéal pour un assassinat en toute discrétion. Derrière le parking, un large panneau indiquait en lettres bleues sur blanc : "Phantomhive Company, toys shop. Floriculture, pour entreprises ou particuliers. Commandes ou vente sur place." Sebastian se demanda vaguement si l'entreprise vendait également des jouets, au vu de l'étrange inscription. Il oublia rapidement ses interrogations quand il constata l'ampleur du domaine. Il comprit aussitôt la nécessité de s'éloigner de la ville. Deux énormes serres se dressaient à quelques mètres du panneau, elles-mêmes entourées de plusieurs champs appartenant probablement à la même compagnie.

En de grands pas pressés, il atteignit rapidement l'entrée. Mais au moment de franchir le seuil, son excitation retombât et fût remplacée par un sentiment nettement plus désagréable. Un mauvais pressentiment lui broyait soudainement l'estomac et tordait ses entrailles. Quelque chose en lui se réveillât et lui hurlait de faire demi-tour. Peut-être était-ce une mauvaise idée, après tout ? Pourquoi ne pas être allé directement chez Madame André ? Il tourna la tête pour observer le parking. Il serait mieux dans sa voiture. Il serait mieux ailleurs.

"Bonjour et bienvenue à Phantomhive Company, Monsieur. En quoi puis-je vous être utile ?, lui demanda une voix fluette."

Sebastian se retourna à nouveau pour observer un garçon qui le fixait depuis l'intérieur de la serre avec des yeux de chiot. Ses cheveux roux mi-longs étaient retenus par des barrettes assez féminines pour lui renier toute virilité, pour peu qu'il en ai eut un jour. Il se retint de lui demander s'il était aussi employé à mi-temps comme épouvantail, au vu des loques qui lui servaient de vêtements. Un pantalon carreau d'un jaune indéfinissable, une chemisette à rebords rouges qui devait probablement être très tendance vers la fin du XIXème siècle, et pour couronner le tout, un chapeau de paille qui justifiait à lui tout seul le bûcher qu'il aurait fallu faire de cette tenue.

"Oh ! Vous devez être Monsieur Michaelis, c'est ça ? May Linn m'a prévenu de votre visite. Entrez, je vous en prie !"

Sebastian reprit ses esprits : avait-il vraiment failli fuir devant des plantes ? C'était ridicule. Il franchit le seuil d'un pas ferme, et en entrant il remercia mille fois sa maîtrise des émotions. Derrière ce masque lisse et hautain, il était saisi de stupeur. Il avait l'impression d'être entré dans une réplique du jardin d'Eden. A l'intérieur, la serre semblait encore plus immense. Des fleurs paraissaient sortir de tous les recoins, du sol, des côtés, du plafond, colonisant entièrement la serre dans un mélange harmonieux de forme et de couleur. Alors que cette multitude de plantes inconnues auraient dû l'assommer par leurs différents effluves, elles embaumaient les lieux de façon subtile. Un arôme floral et délicat qui contrastait douloureusement avec la puanteur des entrailles à laquelle il avait été confronté plus tôt ce matin. Sebastian se retrouvait pantois devant ce spectacle coloré et fleuri. Ses récentes craintes avaient été balayées et il se sentait étrangement bien au milieu de ce décor enchanteur. Son malaise d'il y a quelques instants s'était évaporé, et il se retrouva enveloppé dans un sentiment de quiétude. Hélas, Finny le sortir de sa torpeur avant qu'il n'eût le temps de s'intéresser à ce brusque changement de perception :

"Alors ,vous avez une fleur à nous faire deviner ?"

L'homme grogna en guise de réponse, constatant que May Linn avait déjà prévu qu'il tiendrait compte de son conseil. Le jeune jardinier ne s'offusqua pas, et continua avec un grand sourire que Sebastian jugea benêt :

"Monsieur Phantomhive sera le plus à même de vous aider. Je crois qu'il est au fond de la troisième rangée. Vous voulez que je vous accompagne à sa recherche ? s'enquit Finny."

Sebastian s'empressa de refuser, ne voulant pas s'encombrer de cet épouvantail trop souriant. Il lui tourna le dos et s'engagea dans la troisième rangée, pressé de s'éloigner de l'ami de May Linn. Quelque chose dans l'expression du jeune homme le mettait mal à l'aise, et il espéra que ce Monsieur Phantomhive ne lui donnera pas cette même impression.

Il était entouré des deux côtés de fleurs, qui débordaient parfois de leur rayon pour le frôler délicatement. Maintenant qu'il était plongé plus profondément dans la serre, le parfum qu'il avait trouvé délicat et subtil devenait de plus en plus entêtant. Cependant, l'odeur était agréable et ne le dérangeait pas. Quand il avançait, il se perdit dans cette profusion de teintes et de formes. Au fur et à mesure, il se prit à considérer les fleurs comme des ornements sacrés pour le sanctuaire qu'était cette serre. Ces plantes lui parurent de plus en plus comme des éléments mystiques, bien loin de la simple verdure à laquelle que Sebastian s'attendait en arrivant. Légèrement étourdi, il se repris pour se rappeler la raison de sa venue. La carte. Le nom. Puis partir, rapidement. La gorge serrée, il accéléra le pas, de nouveau pris par un étrange pressentiment.

Au bout du chemin, se tenait effectivement quelqu'un. Une éclaircie s'était immiscée parmi les nuages noirs qu'affectionnait tant Sebastian. Son rayonnement put passer à travers la serre pour donner naissance à un large rayon de lumière, qui éclairait un jeune garçon. Il était accroupi, les mains dans un pot de fleur. De dos et afféré à sa tâche, il ne paraissait pas avoir remarqué la présence de l'homme en noir à quelques mètres. Sebastian toussa légèrement pour se faire remarquer, mais ne reçu aucune réponse. Il hésita un instant, puis se rappela que cela ne l'avait jamais dérangé d'interrompre quiconque dans son travail.

"Bonjour, Monsieur... Phantomhive ?" salua-t-il poliment.

L'horticulteur prit quelques secondes avant de s'arrêter. Il finit par retirer ses mains du pot, s'essuya sur son jean déjà sale, se releva sans se presser, et, enfin, se retourna.

Quand le jeune garçon plongea son regard bleu intense dans les yeux rouges de Sebastian, ce dernier sut qu'il était perdu.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de Black Butler ne m'appartiennent pas.
> 
> Merci à Abracadabrah pour sa bêta-lecture !

Chapitre 2

La première chose qui frappa Sebastian fût l'unique œil visible du garçon. Un cache-œil masquait son œil droit, et l'homme en noir retint la pulsion irrépressible de lui retirer. Il lui fallait ôter ce bout de tissu pour vérifier si les deux yeux portaient la même couleur exceptionnelle. Il savait que sa propre rétine levait certaines interrogations -bien que peu d'imprudents se soient risqués à les exprimer à voix haute- mais ce qu'il avait devant lui le désorientait. Quels pigments pouvaient obtenir une telle couleur ? Il connaissait la théorie, le processus de pigmentation, les longueurs d'onde. Il se rappelait que celle du bleu se situait entre 440 et 550 nanomètres. Mais la science était-elle suffisante pour expliquer l'intensité de ce bleu saphir ? Il lui semblait qu'il ne plongeait pas seulement son regard dans cet œil, mais que son corps entier était aspiré. Il se sentit fébrile, comme si être confronté à un regard d'une telle intensité lui drainait son énergie et appelait son âme.

Ces prunelles envoûtantes étaient encadrées par de longs cils. Ils semblaient avoir été sélectionnés afin de constituer les ornements parfaits pour sublimer ce regard déjà délicieux. Sa peau aussi pâle que de la porcelaine contrastait avec ces mirettes bleu vif et sa bouche vermillon. Elle était petite et légèrement charnue, couleur grenat, comme si ses lèvres elles avaient été mordillées -ou embrassées- à répétition, et Sebastian sentit quelque chose en lui remuer à cette vision.

Sa chevelure, mi longue, délaissait plusieurs mèches qui encadraient son visage avec harmonie, certaines camouflaient son cache-œil. Elle oscillait entre le gris et le bleu foncé. L'enquêteur se prit à se demander si ces cheveux étaient aussi soyeux qu'ils en avaient l'air, et eut besoin de tout son self-control pour ne pas venir y passer la main.

Une pierre bleue ornait chaque oreille. Sebastian avait toujours trouvé les boucles d'oreilles ridicules chez les hommes, mais il décida aujourd'hui de changer d'avis. Elles constituaient un excellent rappel de la couleur fantastique de ses yeux.

Le fleuriste était de petite taille, sans pour autant être le jeune garçon que Sebastian cru au premier regard. Cependant, devant ces jambes qu'il devinait délicates sous ce vieux jean usé et sale, ce corps qui paraissait trop petit pour le tee-shirt blanc lâche qu'il portait, ces bras à la musculature fine et bien dessinée... Sebastian ne pouvait le considérer comme un jeune homme. Il lui aurait fallu créer un rang rien que pour ce garçon. Une catégorie poupée grandeur nature.

"Exact. Ciel Phantomhive. En quoi puis-je vous être utile, Monsieur... ?" demanda la créature. Son interlocuteur tressaillit à l'entente de cette voix douce mais grave, plus grave qu'il ne l'aurait supposé, ce qui le conforta dans l'idée que l'horticulteur était loin d'être un petit garçon.

"Se-Sebastian. Sebastian Michaelis, répondit-il en se mordant férocement la langue pour avoir trébuché sur son propre prénom." Cela ne lui arrivait jamais. Sebastian Michaelis ne bredouillait pas, en aucun cas. Néanmoins, sous cette serre, cerné de ses plantes, envoûté par leurs effluves, et devant la plus belle fleur qu'il n'eût jamais vu, il ne se sentait plus tout à fait lui-même. Il déglutit et se tenta de se reconcentrer sur la raison de sa visite. Le mauvais pressentiment qui l'avait habité jusqu'alors s'était totalement évaporé, remplacé par une émotion inconnue et grisante qui le transperçait jusqu'à la moelle. Il attrapa la pochette rangée à l'intérieur de sa veste, et la tendit d'une main ferme et assurée à l'horticulteur. Il se félicita intérieurement qu'aucun tremblement ne trahisse son excitation - excitation pour la carte ou pour le garçon ? il n'était plus sûr-.

Le fleuriste n'hésita pas et s'empara de l'objet non sans avoir frôlé les doigts gantés de Michaelis. Ce contact électrisa ce dernier, et il eût l'impression qu'un influx en provenance directe des mains de Ciel Phantomhive transperçait le tissu pour suivre un parcours allant de ses doigts jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Il frissonna mais n'en laissât rien paraître.

"J'aurai besoin du nom de cette fleur." déclara-il de son ton le plus professionnel, celui qu'il utilisait pour interroger les témoins ou pour impressionner quelques bureaucrates.

Les magnifiques yeux du fleuriste se plissèrent quand ils étudièrent la carte. Sebastian scruta son visage à la recherche de la moindre émotion, mais celui-ci restait figé avec la même absence d'émotion qu'une jolie poupée.

"Monsieur Michaelis, puis-je vous demander où avez-vous trouvé ceci ?" demanda-t-il, et l'homme fut satisfait d'y déceler une pointe de curiosité.

En d'autres circonstances, Sebastian aurait été ravi de répondre à cette question, en explicitant le plus possible, et avec les détails les plus croustillants s'il vous plaît. Il aimait particulièrement voir la binette de ses interlocuteurs se déformer d'horreur, leur nez se plisser de dégoût, leur bouche prendre une moue dégoûtée, et leurs yeux briller alors que quelques larmes d'émotion venaient rouler sur leurs traits enlaidis. Il fallait bien que ce travail ait des bons côtés, après tout. Mais aujourd'hui, face à cet individu à la beauté presque surnaturelle, auréolé du seul rayon de lumière qui a filtré à travers les épais nuages noirs, et entouré de ce que la nature a fait de plus beau... la description du corps de Sandra éviscéré lui semblât totalement déplacée.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose en lui voulait préserver la pureté de ces lieux, et surtout celle de son créateur. Il se sentit presque honteux d'avoir eut l'impudence de penser un instant qu'il aurait pu raconter les horreurs de ce matin. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer une seconde le visage parfait de Ciel Phantomhive se déformer d'effroi à l'écoute de son récit.

"Je suis désolée, Monsieur Phantomhive, s'excusa-t-il en s'efforçant de paraître sincère. Mais je ne suis pas habilité à pouvoir vous répondre."

"Monsieur Michaelis ?" appela Finny, à l'autre bout de la rangée. Sebastian se renfrogna, contrarié que l'épouvantail interrompe sa conversation avec la divine créature. "Oh, je vois que vous vous êtes trouvés avec Monsieur Phantomhive ! Tout va bien alors ?" s'enquit l'irritant personnage. Sebastian s'apprêta à le congédier sèchement, mais il fut prit de vitesse :

"Tout va bien Finny. Monsieur Michaelis sort des cartes sataniques ensanglantées de son manteau et m'en demande la signification. Rien de très considérable en soi. A moins que ce ne soit de la sauce tomate et un numéro de téléphone... là, c'est un problème beaucoup plus dramatique.", répondit l'horticulteur, figeant Sebastian sur place.

"Oh, je vois. Je suppose que je vais vous laisser alors." dit Finny sans se départir de son étrange sourire. Sebastian le vit faire demi-tour et sortir de la rangée, l'idée de questionner son chef sur cette réponse inattendue ne paraissait même pas lui avoir traversé l'esprit. Dans quelle boutique était-il tombé ? L'enquêteur se tourna, affairé, vers le garçon.

"Monsieur Phantomhive, je vous demanderais la plus grande discrétion dans cette affaire. Ce n'est pas sujet à plaisanterie." le réprimanda-t-il, encore un peu secoué de la verve inattendue du fleuriste.

"Milles excuses, Monsieur Michaelis, rétorqua Ciel Phantomhive qui ne semblait pas désolé le moins du monde. Donc, nous sommes sur une affaire sérieuse, alors ?"

Sebastian comprit qu'il allait être plus difficile qu'il ne l'eût cru de préserver le secret sur cette enquête. Il contempla une nouvelle fois le séduisant garçon devant lui, en se gardant bien de se noyer une nouvelle fois dans son regard captivant. Peut-être valait-il mieux aller chercher l'information ailleurs, au prix d'une conversation avec le fascinant horticulteur. Il trouverait bien une autre façon de revenir, sans risquer de souiller les lieux avec ses enquêtes meurtrières.

"Si vous ne pouvez pas m'aider sur cette fleur, alors je vais y aller, Monsieur Phantomhive, répliqua-t-il d'une voix froide." Il s'attendit à tout, mais pas à ce que la créature se mette à rire. Ce rire était indéniablement moqueur, mais il ne put s'empêcher de le trouver charmant. Il se sentit plus léger rien qu'à son écoute, avant de paniquer en réalisant le nombre de réactions incontrôlées que son corps a subit depuis sa rencontre avec Ciel Phantomhive, il y a de ça seulement quelques minutes.

L'enquêteur le fixa, incertain. Peu de personnes riaient en sa présence. Encore moins de lui. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Cet éclat de rire, qui dura pour lui une éternité, fut en réalité bref, et il interrogea du regard le fleuriste. Celui-ci lui adressa son premier sourire depuis leur rencontre et Sebastian ne put qu'observer, fasciné, la transformation de son visage. Un sourire narquois étirait ses lèvres rouge cerise, et ses yeux luisaient d'une lueur malicieuse.

"Monsieur Michaelis... Je peux vous aider pour le nom de cette fleur, affirma-t-il. En revanche, je ne peux rien faire pour la cécité ou la stupidité, ajouta-t-il en tendant le bras vers la plante située juste à côté de lui." Il porta une branche au niveau de son visage et fixa son interlocuteur d'un air narquois.

Au bout de ses doigts, se tenait la réplique exacte de la fleur dessinée sur la carte.

Sebastian se mordit les joues lorsqu'il s'aperçut que non seulement l'objet de ses recherches était sous ses yeux tout le temps de la conversation, mais également que le jeune horticulteur se moquait ouvertement de lui. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu passer à côté quelque chose de si évident. Depuis ses premiers pas dans cette serre, il n'était plus lui-même.

"Reprends-toi, Michaelis, se morigéna-t-il intérieurement, tu as déjà vu des fleurs et des gamins, bon sang." Il devait se concentrer sur son enquête, sur sa proie, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Le reste n'était que secondaire.

A côté de la jeune créature, se trouvait effectivement plusieurs pots qui contenaient la réplique parfaite de sa fleur anonyme. "Plus anonyme plus longtemps" pensa Michaelis, quand son regard tomba sur le petit écriteau planté devant : "ORCHIDEES" . Il jugea plus prudent de ne pas réagir à la provocation évidente du garçon, il avait besoin de ses informations. Il ravala sa fierté et ignora l'insulte.

"Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus sur cette orchidée ? demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre, comme si le sarcasme du fleuriste ne l'avait même pas effleuré."

"Bien sûr que je peux. Vous m'en prenez combien ?" répliqua le jeune horticulteur de sa voix délicieuse.

"En fait, je ne viens pas pour acheter, répondit Michaelis un peu déconcerté. Je souhaite seulement avoir plus d'informations sur..."

"Oui, oui, le coupa l'horticulteur, alors vous m'en prenez combien ?" Sebastian le fixa une nouvelle fois éberlué. En l'espace de quelques minutes, Ciel Phantomhive s'était moqué de lui, l'avait insulté, et lui avait coupé la parole. Et maintenant, voilà qu'il l'obligeait à acheter ses maudites plantes pour obtenir une information qui aurait été gratuite n'importe où ailleurs. Dans son vocabulaire, on appelait ça du racket. L'enquêteur hésitait entre le désespoir ou l'hilarité. Sebastian Michaelis en train de se faire racketter par un fleuriste.

"J'en prends deux pots, maugréa-t-il de mauvaise grâce.", se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire de ça.

"Très bien, Monsieur Michaelis." La lueur satisfaite dans les yeux saphir de son agresseur -oui, parfaitement, le racket est une agression- fit immédiatement regretter l'enquêteur d'avoir plié si vite. "Nous en avons des roses, des rouges, des jaunes, et des blanches. Je suppose que vous les voulez roses ?"

"Roses ? Pourquoi roses ? s'étonna son interlocuteur." C'était loin d'être sa couleur préférée. Quitte à acheter ces damnées orchidées, autant qu'elles soient de la seule couleur parmi les quatre qui pourrait lui plaire, à savoir le rouge.

"Parce que celles de votre carte-mystère sont roses, Monsieur."

Sebastian se mordit une nouvelle fois les joues, honteux. La réponse paraissait courtoise, mais Ciel Phantomhive parvenait à le dire avec une telle insolence qu'il laissa l'enquêteur à la fois refroidi et totalement enflammé. Quelle genre de magie pouvait créer un tel paradoxe ?

"Bien sûr, les roses. S'il vous plaît." dit-il d'une voix qui ne révélait rien de son bouillonnement intérieur.

Le garçon lui demanda s'il préférait les choisir lui-même, ce que Sebastian déclina. L'horticulteur sélectionna pour lui deux pots et l'enquêteur approuva son choix, n'ayant absolument aucune idée s'il était réellement judicieux ou non. Le jeune homme pourrait très bien lui refiler deux plantes bientôt en fin de vie, qu'il n'y verrait que du feu.

Ciel ouvrit la marche pour sortir de la rangée, et Sebastian fut immensément ravi de pouvoir suivre derrière. Il constata avec ravissement que le jeune fleuriste était tout aussi délicieux à observer de dos. Il ne manquait à cet ange plus qu'une paire d'aile. Quand ils atteignirent l'extrémité du chemin, Sebastian ne sut dire s'il était déçu ou soulagé d'en sortir. Ils se dirigèrent vers le comptoir derrière lequel l'épouvantail était bien rangé. Le sourire que leur fit Finny lorsqu'il les aperçu lui donna l'impression qu'il les avait attendu toute sa vie, et il se retenu de lever les yeux au ciel.

L'odieux personnage s'extasia du bon choix de leur -involontaire- client, et babilla une foule de conseils que Sebastian ne suivrait pas. Il écouta quand bien même, au cas où quelque chose pourrait l'aider dans son affaire. Pendant que Finny caquetait, l'enquêteur douta d'avoir acheté une fleur, mais plutôt une duchesse. Pas d'eau du robinet car trop calcaire, de l'eau de pluie s'il vous plaît. Beaucoup de lumière, mais pas directement, l'idéal étant une fenêtre à l'est. A placer dans un endroit où l'humidité est élevée, à savoir une cuisine ou une salle de bain. Et Madame la Duchesse n'utilise qu'un engrais spécifique à son espèce, bien sûr.

La seule information qui lui plu fut que son achat -forcé- était une phalaenopsis, aussi appelée "orchidée papillon". Il trouva ce nom joli. Il aimait bien les papillons. Ceux épinglés et exposés dans une vitrine, bien entendu.

Sous les yeux attentifs de Phantomhive, il paya ses nouvelles possessions, les conviant ainsi à un destin funeste. Il hésitait entre les contempler mourir -sous une fenêtre à l'ouest- ou les jeter directement dans la poubelle.

"Maintenant, pourriez-vous m'en dire plus sur les orchidées, s'il vous plaît ?" Sebastian se fit violence pour paraître le moins frustre possible, mais sa patience avait été malmenée assez longtemps. Il ne se rappelait d'ailleurs plus de la dernière fois qu'il s'était montré aussi patient. Peut-être l'ambiance florale faisait ressortir ses bons côtés ?

"Avec plaisir, Monsieur Michaelis, répondit son racketteur." A l'entente de cette voix suave, Sebastian admit que ce n'était pas les fleurs qui le rendait inhabituellement tolérant, mais leur gardien.

Ce dernier convia son client à le suivre, en désignant d'un geste affreusement gracieux un coin du magasin. Etait-il danseur en plus d'être horticulteur ? Sebastian suivit son nouvel informateur en se forçant à ne pas l'imaginer onduler autour d'une barre. Evidemment, il échoua misérablement.

Ils étaient à présent à l'écart des allées de fleurs et du comptoir, et Sebastian ne savait pas s'il sentait soulagé ou affolé. Il commençait à en avoir sérieusement assez de ne plus être au point sur ses propres émotions. Peut-être Will s'était introduit chez lui la nuit dernière et lui avait implanté une nouvelle personnalité afin que son nouveau soi et son ancien soi combattent pour le contrôle de son corps, jusqu'à le rendre fou ? Impossible. Il était déjà fou.

Ciel l'invita à s'asseoir sur l'une des nombreuses caisses en bois empilées les unes sur les autres. Elles étaient probablement destinées à contenir les plantes que l'entreprise exportait. Et étaient très sûrement remplies d'échardes. Sebastian réfléchit à un "siège" plus inconfortable que celui qui lui était proposé, mais ne trouva pas. Il décida -encore une fois- de faire fi de cette nouvelle outrance, et se contenta se rester debout.

Indifférent, le fleuriste monta sur un des piles et s'assit en tailleurs sur la caisse qui surmontait le tout. Ce faisant son visage était enfin à la hauteur de Sebastian, qui se garda bien de retomber deux fois dans le même piège et évita son regard. Depuis sa première humiliation, il prenait soin de ne plus se perdre dans la contemplation de la créature -aussi exquise soit-elle-.

"Dans la Chine ancienne, les orchidées représentaient la fécondité. On appelait les maisons des jeunes filles à marier Les Maisons dorées des Orchidées. Les femmes enceintes en faisaient fleurir dans leur jardin. La croyance disait si l'orchidée s'épanouissait à l'est, l'enfant sera un garçon, mais si elle s'ouvrait à l'ouest, ce sera une fille. Elles étaient également considérées comme l'ancêtre de toutes les odeurs. Dans les Sentences de Confucius, il est noté : "L'Orchidée et le Champignon de l'immortalité poussent dans les vallées profondes, où ils imprègnent l'air d'une senteur admirable", récita-t-il d'une voix dogmatique.

Quelque part derrière lui, Sebastian entendit Finny accueillir un nouveau client, mais il l'ignora totalement. Il se trouvait accroché aux magnifiques lèvres de Ciel Phantomhive, et se délectait de son récit chèrement payé.

"Aujourd'hui, elles ont perdu cette signification pour en prendre une bien plus érotique, susurra l'horticulteur. Elle est symbole de volupté, de séduction, de sensualité, et surtout... de passion." Sebastian sentit sa respiration accélérer. "Elles représentent de la beauté absolue. Certains disent qu'elle incarne le mythe de la femme idéale. Chaque couleur a son propre sens, mais d'une façon générale, elle est parfaite pour déclarer son amour secret à l'être aimé. La recevoir est une preuve de sentiments très forts, et d'une détermination sans faille à acquérir votre cœur."

L'enquêteur enregistra toutes ces informations, essayant de rester stoïque devant cet être de volupté qui lui parlait d'amour de sa voix sensuelle.

"Quel est le sens des différentes couleur ? demanda-t-il."

"Le blanc symbolise un amour pur et idéalisé. Le jaune est pour l'érotisme et la chaleur de l'amour. Le rouge exprime un désir intense de faire l'amour -Sebastian sentit son cœur rater un battement-. Enfin, le rose sera utilisé pour tenter de séduire avec sensualité."

L'homme mémorisa ces renseignements, avec l'intime conviction qu'ils seront utiles à l'avenir. Cependant... Depuis quand les Démons commettaient des crimes romantiques ?

"Quoi d'autre ?" Il savait que le ton employé était exigeant, mais après tout, il avait acheté ces informations.

"Mmmh..." Ciel décroisa les jambes pour les balancer au-dessus de l'empilement de caisses. L'enquêteur résista à l'envie d'en attraper une. "Elles sont aussi utilisées pour couronner 55 années de mariage. Oh, et elles avaient un symbolisme radicalement différent dans la Grèce Antique. Elles étaient associées à la virilité, ce qui est relativement ironique quand on connaît leur signification actuelle, s'amusa le fleuriste."

Sebastian ne trouvait à ça rien de drôle, mais le laissa continuer :

"Les femmes pensaient que si le père de l'enfant à naître mangeait de grands et nouveaux tubercules d'orchidée, le nouveau-né sera un fils. En revanche, si la mère se nourrissait de petits tubercules, elle donnera naissance à une fille."

L'homme médita ces derniers mots, essayant d'y trouver un lien avec son enquête. Il interrogea du regard le jeune fleuriste pour plus de détails, ce qu'il regretta instantanément. Les prunelles de Ciel Phantomhive avaient une telle intensité que Sebastian cru qu'elles allaient lui brûler la rétine.

"De mémoire, voilà tout ce que je sais, répondit le fleuriste à sa question muette. Je peux aller chercher dans mes ouvrages de plus amples informations, si vous le souhaitez, proposa-t-il."

"Non, je pense que ça sera suffisant, refusa Sebastian." Il se rendit compte qu'il venait de se priver de quelques minutes supplémentaires avec son plus-que-charmant informateur, et se retint de crier de frustration. "Mais je reviendrais peut-être si jamais une question me vient, ajouta-t-il rapidement." Avait-il rêvé le sourire moqueur qui avait furtivement traversé le faciès parfait de l'horticulteur ?

"Avec plaisir, Monsieur Michaelis."

Sebastian réussi à s'extirper des fascinants yeux saphir, et saisi cette chance pour partir sans se faire reprendre à un nouveau piège de Phantomhive. A présent qu'il était désenvoûté de ces mystérieuses prunelles, son mauvais pressentiment d'il y a quelques minutes lui revint de plein fouet. Une panique inhabituelle le prit à la gorge. Quelque chose en lui s'était réveillé et lui sommait de partir sur le champ, tant qu'il le pouvait encore. Il murmura un au revoir sans regarder le fleuriste, fit demi-tour vers le comptoir, récupéra ses plantes que Finny avait mises de côté pour lui, empoigna ses clés, et sortit à grands pas de la serre, comme s'il avait la mort aux trousses. Le parfum entêtant perdit de son intensité, et le parking avait quelque chose de familier qui le rassura. Il avait presque atteint sa voiture, quand une voix l'interpella, le figeant sur place :

"Monsieur Michaelis, attendez !"

Il se retourna pour voir Ciel à l'entrée de la serre, les bras croisés et la tête penchée, comme avant de gronder un enfant.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-il abruptement.

"Vous avez oublié ça." réprimanda le jeune homme, tout en sortant de la poche de jean sale et usé la fameuse carte. Ses lèvres vermillon s'étirèrent en un nouveau sourire sarcastique.

Se mordant les joues plus violement que jamais, Sebastian bondit en quelques enjambées vers la poupée vivante, s'empara de la carte d'un grand geste en grommelant un merci. Ciel Phantomhive haussa les épaules, l'air indifférent, et lui tourna le dos pour rentrer à nouveau dans son monde fleuri.

L'enquêteur courut presque jusqu'à sa voiture, ouvrit la portière, s'engouffra dans le siège avant, et claqua la portière. Il mis la clé dans le moteur, alluma la voiture, fis un demi-tour brusque sur le parking, et sortit du domaine. Quand il fut enfin sur la route, roulant largement au-dessus de la vitesse autorisée, il fut frappé par deux certitudes. La première, c'est qu'il souhaitait ne plus jamais croiser Ciel Phantomhive. La deuxième, c'est qu'il voulait déjà le revoir.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de Black Butler ne m'appartiennent pas.
> 
> Merci à Abracadabrah pour sa bêta-lecture !

Chapitre 3

"Sebbyyyyyyyyyyy-chou !" Sebastien frissonna d'horreur quand la voix stridente de Grell Sutcliff raisonna dans le hall d'entrée. Il courut jusqu'à l'ascenseur, mais n'eut pas la chance d'appuyer sur le bouton avant qu'une tornade rouge lui tombe dessus. "Oh, mon Sebby d'amour, tu m'as TELLEMENT manqué ! Ce n'est pas très très gentil de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles à ta chérie."

Sebastian secoua la jambe à laquelle l'irritant individu s'était accroché, espérant que le parasite se décroche. "Sutcliff, il neigera en enfer avant que je t'appelle pour d'autres raisons que professionnelles. Maintenant lâche-moi, je dois monter.", marmonna-t-il en appelant l'ascenseur.

"Sebby-scotte, est-ce une façon de s'adresser à une Demoiselle ?" s'offusqua son collègue. Sebastian regarda avec impatience les numéros d'étages défiler devant ses yeux. 21. 20. 19. Cet ascenseur avait-il toujours été aussi lent ? "Tu n'es pas une Demoiselle, Sutcliff. Il est grand temps que tu réalises que ce qui te pend entre les jambes n'est pas un vagin.", maugréa-t-il.

"Awww, tu veux me donner des cours particuliers d'anatomie, Sebby-ologie ?" s'écria Grell en battant des cils. Une petite sonnerie retentit, et Sebastian poussa un soupir de soulagement quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent enfin. D'un geste violent, il se débarrassa de la prétendue Demoiselle et s'engouffra dans l'élévateur.

"Ne pense même pas à me suivre, menaça-t-il en voyant que son horripilant interlocuteur s'apprêtait à rentrer également." Il appuya sur le bouton correspondant au 30ème, et grommela tandis que les portes se fermaient : "Et arrête de m'appeler Sebby, sombre crétin.".

Alors qu'il traversait les différents étages, Sebastian savoura ces quelques instants de solitude. Chaque passage au Quartier Général était un chemin de croix, semé de conversations interminables, de grandes folles en manteau rouge -Grell Sutcliff, meurt en enfer s'il te plaît-, de contacts humains, et d'inévitables interactions avec ses semblables.

Une nouvelle sonnerie résonna pour annoncer l'arrivée à destination, et l'homme sortit à grand pas. Il espérait qu'en ayant l'air pressé, personne n'irait l'interpeller pour une quelconque raison dont il se moquait éperdument. Heureusement pour lui, sa réputation le précédait, et rares étaient les aventureux à tenter de lui parler.

Il attint une porte sur laquelle était placardée : William Theodore Spears : Chef de Département, et entra sans frapper.

"Pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ?" demanda-t-il abruptement.

Assis derrière son bureau de verre, William Spears griffonnait sur une feuille avec ferveur. Ses cheveux bruns étaient impeccablement coiffés en arrière, ses petits yeux verts plissés par la concentration brillaient derrière ses lunettes rectangulaires, et ses traits fins de visage semblaient tendus par l'inquiétude. Il ne releva pas les yeux de sa tâche. "Bonjour à toi aussi, Michaelis. Je t'invite à fermer la porte et à prendre une chaise pendant que je termine ce document." répondit-il d'une voix calme mais ferme.

"Je t'invite à te foutre ton document dans le cul et à me dire pourquoi je suis là.", riposta Sebastian, sans bouger d'un centimètre. L'agent Spears poussa un long soupir de lassitude avant de poser son stylo dans un geste désabusé. Il leva les yeux de son dossier et pour jeter un regard découragé au chasseur.

"Peux-tu me donner un rapport rapide sur ta nouvelle affaire ?" La formulation était polie mais il ne prenait pas la peine de cacher son ton méprisant. Après tout, ce démon ne méritait pas le moindre respect.

L'enquêteur poussa une petite exclamation méprisante. Il se résigna à fermer la porte, de mauvaise volonté, mais il ne s'assit pas.

"La victime est une jeune femme de 23 ans, étudiante. L'homicide a eut lieu cette nuit. Je dirai aux alentours d heures du matin, mais c'est à confirmer. Eviscération et scarifications. Il y avait une quantité importante de sang au niveau du tronc, ce qui nous mène à deux hypothèses. La première serait que Sandra ait été torturée vivante et ait succombé pendant cette séance. Cette conjecture explique facilement le sang retrouvé en abondance, puisqu'il y avait toujours un bon influx sanguin pendant la vivisection. Cependant, les projections de sang ne dépassent pas un rayon de 65 cm et il ne semble pas avoir eu trace d'une longue lutte, la victime se serait donc peu débattue, ce qui paraît surprenant au vue de ce qu'elle aurait subit alors qu'elle était encore en vie. Ceci nous amène à la deuxième hypothèse selon laquelle Sandra aurait été rapidement tuée, probablement par une large entaille faite au cou, et que le travail de découpe ait été fait après. Pour en arriver à un tel volume sanguin, il a fallût que l'assassin soit rapide: les organes étaient encore très irrigués au moment de la dissection, celle-ci devait déjà terminée au moment où la vasoconstriction post-mortem des vaisseaux s'est installée. Ces deux hypothèses impliquent une certaine connaissance de l'anatomie humaine, mais la deuxième demande un savoir encore plus approfondi. J'attends l'autopsie de May Linn pour explorer cette piste plus intensément."

Il laissât son regard vagabonder autour de la pièce parfaitement rangée. Les murs étaient blancs comme les chaises et le bureau, mais l'immense étagère qui s'étalait sur l'entièreté d'un mur -comment était-ce possible d'avoir une étagère aussi grande?- était noir d'encre. Cette dernière contenait des dizaines de classeurs, ouvrages, aide-mémoires, et autres documents administratifs dont Sebastian ne voudrait pas toucher même pour le triple de son salaire. Seules les grandes fenêtres du mur face à lui auraient pu égayer la pièce en lui apportant une belle lumière, hélas le triste ciel d'aujourd'hui ne s'y prêtait pas.

"Je suppose que tu as déjà reçu les photos. Les organes ont étés placés selon un plan précis. Je ne sais pas encore s'il s'agit d'un rituel rigoureux ou d'un acte impulsif et plutôt bien inspiré. A ce propos, il va falloir que j'emprunte à la bibliothèque quelques ouvrages."

"Je te rédigerais une autorisation, marmonna William, pressé d'en entendre davantage." Il ne releva l'expression plutôt bien inspiré, après tout, il s'agissait de Michaelis. Ce genre de réflexion déplacée était typique du personnage.

Les doigts longs et fins de l'enquêteur sortirent de sa poche intérieure la carte mystérieuse -qui n'était plus vraiment un mystère-.

"On a trouvé ça dans le corps de la victime, dit-il en la lui tendant. La fleur est une orchidée rose, il y a plusieurs possibilités d'interprétation." Il s'apprêtait à lui expliquer sa visite chez l'horticulteur, mais un étrange instinct de protection le retint. Si le nom de Ciel Phantomhive était prononcé, ce sera écrit dans les rapports, et il sera impliqué. Hors, il ne voulait surtout pas que cet imbécile de Spears connaisse l'existence de cette fragile créature. Ce serait comme indiquer à un pachyderme un champ de fleur à piétiner.

"J'ai bossé dessus ce matin, expliqua-t-il évasivement. Je pense commencer par établir un profil comportemental. J'ai assisté à l'intervention des ijistes ce matin, j'espère me tromper mais je ne pense pas qu'il y aura quoique ce soit d'intéressant à en tirer. De plus, je crains que l'enquête de voisinage n'apporte rien de bon, la fête des voisins a sûrement été assez efficace pour ne nous laisser aucun témoin. J'attends quand même le rapport d'enquête de la Police, mais la seule personne également sur les lieux a utilisé tous les moyens nécessaires pour ne rien remarquer. J'ai bien quelques éléments, mais rien d'assez solide pour aboutir à un profil physique, je vais donc devoir orienter l'enquête vers une étude psychologique."

"Et quels sont ces quelques éléments ?" s'enquit l'agent Spears, pointilleux.

"Une force considérable, une bonne rapidité, avec la capacité de passer par une fenêtre donc je dirai également une bonne agilité et une possibilité de se déplacer assez librement. Je n'ai pas repéré de traces : aucun cheveux, poils, ni sécrétions, ni même d'écailles ou de plumes, ou quoique ce soit qui sorte de l'ordinaire. J'attends le rapport des ijites pour confirmer mais, comme déjà dit, j'ai peu d'espoirs là-dessus. Donc il s'agit soit d'une Bête totalement imberbe et sans pores sécrétoires, un peu comme toi, se moqua Sebastian -William gardât un visage parfaitement impassible-, soit d'une créature assez évoluée pour être capable de ne laisser aucune trace. S'il y a eût une odeur, la puanteur du cadavre l'a masquée. Un goût assuré pour les entrailles, mais plus d'un point de vue symbolique, si ce n'est artistique. Aucun signe de morsure ni de griffures. Rien n'a été consommé. De plus..." Sebastian laissât sa phrase en suspens, contenant avec difficulté son excitation.

"De plus ?" répéta le directeur du département, la curiosité piquée à vif.

"Le Démon a marqué son crime. Il a laissé une signature. Cette carte est le témoin de son passage, un souvenir particulier qu'il nous a légué. Etait-ce pour identifier ce travail comme le sien ? Sa touche finale et personnelle ? Ou était-ce un message, une tentative de communiquer ? Avec qui ? Les Démons ont des moyens de communication indétectables pour les humains, pourquoi laisser un tel objet à la vue de tout être ? Pourquoi utiliser 666, le signe du Diable, de loin le symbole satanique le plus connu ? Pourquoi pas un autre symbole, dont la signification aurait été évidente seulement pour la personne ou le groupe de personnes ciblées par le message ? Si le destinataire de ce message était un Démon, pourquoi utiliser un signe reconnaissable par n'importe quel humain ?" s'interrogea Sebastian avec fébrilité.

"Tu penses que le message est adressé à un humain ?" s'exclama William, incrédule.

"Je me pose seulement des questions, tempéra son interlocuteur. Dans tous les cas, si le coupable signe ainsi son assassinat, c'est qu'il en a conscience et l'assume. Il a confiance en lui, il n'a pas peur de nos représailles. Peut-être même qu'il nous attend." Sebastian réprima un frisson d'excitation.

"Quel rang, alors ?" murmura le directeur du département, troublé par ces déclarations.

"High-ranking ou very high-ranking, estima son interlocuteur."

Un lourd silence accueillit cette annonce. Chaque agence possédait sa propre notation. Les Démons étaient classés selon plusieurs degrés de dangerosité. Certains leur attribuaient un rang de 1 à 10, d'autres des lettres. L'Evil Trackers Organization les rangeaient en six rankings. Les very low-ranking étaient des petits Démons qui apparaissaient sans trop de conséquences, ou qui pouvaient être manipulés par des Démons de plus grande envergure. Les top-ranking étaient les plus puissants suppôts de Satan, heureusement leurs apparitions dans l'Histoire se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. Entre ces deux catégories extrêmes, se trouvaient les low-ranking, les medium, les high-ranking, et les very high-ranking.

Un very high-ranking était ce que les agences d'exorcisme connaissaient de plus dangereux, dans la mesure où les top-ranking faisaient plus partie des légendes que de leur réalité. Un Démon de ce type rimait forcément avec massacres, désastres, et surtout, paperasse. Il fallait ajouter à ça que de tous les agents qui auraient pu tomber sur cette affaire, c'était Sebastian Michaelis qui s'en occupait. William, pressentant les nombreuses vagues que le monstre marin Michaelis allait provoquer, sentait pointer un mal de tête. Le stress le gagnait déjà, et il commença à tapoter nerveusement de ses doigts sur le bureau. Tap, tap, tap.

"Et c'est tout ce que tu as ?"

L'excitation était retombée et leur animosité l'un envers l'autre revenue aussi vite qu'elle était partie. L'enquêteur s'imagina un instant utiliser le stylo posé sur le bureau afin de l'enfoncer profondément dans l'œil de ce crétin. Percer la cornée, traverser l'humeur aqueuse, transpercer le cristallin, passer dans l'humeur vitrée, et avec une légère inclinaison vers le bas, déchirer la rétine pour atteindre le nerf optique. Tap, tap, tap.

"Je n'ai reçu ton appel qu'en début de matinée. J'ai passé plus d'une heure sur les lieux du crime. Cette carte -il en profita pour la récupérer d'un geste élégant-, est l'élément le plus convaincant quant à la nature démoniaque du meurtre, mais c'est aussi une importante pièce à conviction. J'ai immédiatement orienté mes recherches là-dessus afin de pouvoir la rendre rapidement à la Police, jusqu'à ce qu'elle nous lègue l'affaire. Le temps que je recueille les informations, tu m'avais déjà envoyé une convocation, et j'ai dû venir directement. Voilà pourquoi je n'en suis encore qu'à ce point, abruti."

Le directeur du département cessa de marteler et fît un petit geste pour remettre ses lunettes en place. Sebastian constata avec plaisir qu'il essayait de garder son sang froid. Il savait que son interlocuteur ne répondrait pas à l'insulte, ce qui la rendait encore plus savoureuse.

"Je ne suis pas commercial mais je suis à peu près sûr que cinq minutes de conversation téléphonique coûtent moins cher que l'essence qui t'a coûté à me faire venir jusqu'ici, marmonna Sebastian. Pourquoi suis-je ici ?"

"Il y a autre chose, admit Spears." Il semblait encore plus tendu qu'à l'accoutumée, et l'enquêteur se demanda distraitement s'il était possible qu'il implose de l'intérieur. Il imagina rêveusement la cervelle de son collègue repeindre les murs blancs de son bureau. Un peu de couleur ferait le plus grand bien à cette pièce austère, et l'implosion de William Spears aurait de quoi égayer sa journée.

"Je suppose que tu n'as pas encore eut le temps de t'intéresser aux parents de la victime."

"Bien sûr que si, et j'ai aussi fait mon cours de yoga et tondu la pelouse, ironisa Sebastian."

Son interlocuteur remit en un petit mouvement ses lunettes en place, s'efforçant de conserver un visage impassible. Il s'empara de son stylo, le reposa, et recommença à tapoter sur le bureau. Tap, tap, tap.

"Son père est un ancien flic, lâcha enfin l'agent Spears." L'enquêteur jura aussitôt. Si son père avait été policier, alors...

"Il ne nous laisseront pas entièrement l'affaire, compris le chasseur."

Comment pouvait-il gérer un Démon de cette envergure avec un flic à ses côtés ? L'enquête était déjà assez compliquée comme ça.

"Tu vas devoir travailler avec l'agent Fred Abberline. Crois-moi ou pas, j'ai réellement essayé de t'épargner ça."

Le policier de ce matin. Sebastian ne l'avait pas trop détaillé, obnubilé par le spectacle macabre de Sandra éviscérée. Il avait l'air jeune et très remué par le crime. Peut-être sa première enquête de ce genre ? Sera-t-il facile à manipuler ?

"Merci pour ton efficacité remarquable, alors, répondit l'enquêteur, sarcastique. "

"Fait attention à lui, le prévint son collègue. Je suppose que tu as reçu l'e-mail général concernant la DEC envoyé la semaine dernière. Il te concerne particulièrement, Michaelis. Faustus n'attend que ce genre d'occasion."

La Trackers Evil Organization n'était pas la seule agence d'exorcisme à exercer dans la région. Elle bénéficiait d'une grande influence, méritée par son efficacité mais aussi grâce à ses accords avec le FBI. Cette belle réputation lui valait d'être la cible première pour les autres agences. Et pour cause: traquer les suppôts du Mal rapportait gros. Les autorités, et mêmes plusieurs civils malchanceux, étaient prêts à payer cher pour se débarrasser des Monstres qui polluait les quartiers, et la concurrence était rude pour obtenir ce genre de contrat à gros caché. Ces derniers temps la densité de Démon avait explosée les records, et atteint un pic jusque là jamais rencontré. Les nouvelles agences d'exorcisme florissaient, faisant de l'élimination des Démons un nouveau business. Chacune avait un domaine géographique précis dans lequel elle exerçait, et plus importante était la zone de travail, plus importante était la quantité de Bêtes à tuer, et ainsi plus coquette la somme d'argent gagnée. C'est donc en toute logique qu'une guerre des territoires s'était développée entre les différentes organisations de chasseurs. La TEO possédait, de par son ancienneté et d'habiles négociations, une plus grande portion de territoire que n'importe quelle autre agence, et représentait par conséquent l'objet de toutes les convoitises.

Comment une agence pouvait en convaincre une autre de leur céder leur terrain ? Par l'un des plus vieux et meilleurs moyens de négociation qui soit : la violence. Cette guerre des territoires n'avait rien à envier aux rivalités entre gangs mafieux en terme d'intimidation, de corruption, de trahison, de menaces, de vols, et de meurtres. Une agence particulièrement douée dans ce domaine s'était révélée il y a quelques mois: la Demon Elimination Cooperation: DEC. Celle-ci avait déjà dévorée de nombreux concurrents, et convoyait à présent un plus gros poisson : la TEO. Un de leur agent, un certain Claude Faustus, avait même juré qu'il aurait la tête du célèbre chasseur de Démons Sebastian Michaelis. Pour ce dernier, cette annonce eut le même impact que la découverte du nouveau calendrier de chatons de la Poste, c'est-à-dire aucun.

Pour s'en prendre à leur cible, la spécialité de la DEC était de s'attaquer à leurs proches. La spécialité de Sebastian Michealis était de ne pas en avoir. Néanmoins, si l'agent Fred Abberline venait à fréquenter régulièrement l'enquêteur, il deviendrait une proie potentielle pour Faustus. Cette nouvelle n'émouvait pas particulièrement le chasseur, mais la mort d'Abberline pouvait troubler les relations entre le FBI, qu'ils étaient sensés représenter, et l'agence.

"Quel dommage, ironisa Sebastian, moi qui avait prévu un tas de sorties au parc et de longues conversations au coin du feu pour sceller notre amitié naissante."

Spears savait déjà qu'avec ou sans la menace de la DEC, le chasseur avait déjà prévu d'éviter au maximum tout contact avec le pauvre agent avec lequel il allait être associé. Néanmoins ces mots semblèrent le rassurer.

"C'est tout ?, s'impatienta l'enquêteur." Il fallait encore qu'il passe à la bibliothèque et qu'il constitue une base de données solide pour ses recherches avant d'aller voir May Linn.

William le fixait d'un air lasse, et Sebastian lui renvoya un regard froid. Tap, tap, tap. Quel âge avait l'agent Spears? La trentaine ? Son jeune visage était déjà marqué par les signes du travail et du stress. Les premières rides creusaient déjà sa peau. Les sillons autour de ses yeux n'auraient dû apparaître que quelques années plus tard. Bientôt, ses traits tendus par l'inquiétude s'affaisseront comme du caoutchouc trop étiré, mais l'anxiété, elle, ne se relâchera pas. Mentalement et physiquement, William Spears était déjà vieux. L'homme avait cet air essoufflé de ceux qui ont consacré toute leur vie à leur travail. "Et pourtant, tu n'es qu'au début de ta misérable vie, pensa Sebastian."

"C'est tout, Michaelis. Merci d'être passé."

Le chasseur repartit sans un mot. Tap, tap, tap.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de Kuroshitsuji ne m'appartiennent pas.
> 
> Merci à Abracadabrah pour sa bêta-lecture !

Chapitre 4

Les petits talons du médecin légiste raisonnaient dans le hall alors qu'elle guidait Sebastian jusqu'à la salle d'autopsie. Ses cheveux courts et à la couleur improbable se soulevaient gracieusement à chacun de ses pas. Ils représentaient le seul point de couleur au milieu des murs gris terne et du sol au carrelage blanc. Ils lui faisaient penser à la lumière des poissons lanternes, qui guidaient la poiscaille plongée dans une mer obscure... jusqu'à ce qu'ils la dévorent.

Les petites mains fines de May Linn poussèrent une épaisse double porte et aussitôt le froid les pris à la gorge. Quelques tables en métal étaient dispersées dans cette grande pièce. Chacune portait un corps recouvert par un drap de coton bleu clair. Sans hésiter, la jeune femme continua son chemin, slalomant entre les cadavres comme s'ils n'étaient que de vulgaires obstacles à son passage. L'enquêteur suivait, docilement.

Sandra Brankeberg les attendait patiemment, nue mais couverte pudiquement par le même drap que ses camarades de chambre mortuaire. May Linn s'arrêta à son niveau et baissa le drap de façon à ce que son visage soit visible. Il ne présentait plus aucune tâche de sang et ses yeux étaient à présent clos. Le chasseur l'estima sans intérêt, alors qu'il y a quelques heures il la trouvait plus belle que jamais.

"Commençons, enquêteur de mon cœur." Les mots avaient étaient prononcés à voix basse, mais face au silence mortel qui les enveloppait, c'était comme s'ils avaient été hurlés. Muet, Sebastian acquiesça de la tête.

"Le sang est descendu dans les parties postérieures, aucun autre motif rougeâtre sur le corps. Donc d'après l'analyse de l'hémostase, le corps n'a pas été déplacé : la victime a été maîtrisée puis tuée au même endroit où elle a été trouvée."

Toute une mise en scène avait été faite autour du cadavre, la disposition des viscères, la carte placée dans la cavité thoracique... Pourquoi ne pas parfaire le tableau en plaçant le corps à un endroit plus adéquat, comme au milieu de la pièce ? Pourquoi le laisser à côté du lit ? Si l'agresseur avait la force pour maîtriser Sandra, il aurait également pu déplacer son corps sans vie.

"Après la levée du corps, l'équipe a effectué une imagerie post mortem. On a pu reconstituer le corps en trois dimensions, mais malheureusement il n'a pas été livré entier. On a donc également réalisé une virtoscopie pour chacun des organes qui ont été séparés du corps. Je t'enverrai les images."

Cette technique permettait de conserver une image précise du corps avant l'intervention du légiste et les lésions dues à l'autopsie. Elle pouvait même déceler des blessures passées inaperçues, comme des poches d'air s'échappant à l'ouverture du corps.

"La cause de la mort est la section de l'artère carotide à l'aide d'un objet tranchant, ce qui a coupé le flux sanguin qui irrigue l'encéphale. On a aussi des traces d'hématomes, d'hémorragies internes, et une légère fracture du coccyx, au niveau de l'aile de l'ischium. Tout cela nous indique que la victime est tombée violemment à terre, et a essayé de se débattre avant d'avoir la gorge sectionnée. En ce qui concerne le reste..." L'agent May Linn laissa sa phrase en suspens. Elle se remémora la découverte du corps sanguinolent de Sandra, le spectacle macabre, le goût de bile qui remonte jusqu'au fond de la gorge. Ce qui avait été une bel oiseau était tombé entre les griffes d'un Démon, et la voilà dépiautée comme une vulgaire volaille.

"Habituellement on incise du menton au pubis puis on sectionne les côtes pour accéder aux différents organes de la cavité thoracique, abdominale, et pelvienne. Mais le coupable nous a mâché le travail, expliqua amèrement la légiste. Sûrement avec la même arme que pour lui trancher la gorge, il a réalisé une nette incision tout autour du ventre, et a déroulé les muscles abdominaux et pectoraux comme une boite de sardine. Il a sectionné quelques côtes, coupé le mésentère et prélevé post-mortem le cœur, les poumons, l'intestin grêle, une partie du côlon, et le foie dont il a détaché les deux lobes. Je ne sais pas comment il s'y ai prit pour s'occuper des côtes, admit-elle."

Quelle type d'arme ce Démon pouvait avoir pour couper du tissu osseux aussi rapidement ? Et quelle genre de force il possédait ?

"La trachée, l'œsophage, l'estomac, le rectum, les reins, la vessie, l'utérus, et les ovaires n'ont pas été touchés. Il nous reste encore a peser et disséquer tous ces organes au cas où il y aurait une pathologie. On saura également son dernier repas et si elle a pris de l'alcool ou des médicaments pendant ses dernières heures. Je t'appelle dès que j'ai les résultats et je te les enverrai par mail."

Sebastian, Sandra, et les autres morts écoutaient avec attention la voix claire et fluette de May Linn, qui raisonnait légèrement dans cette grande pièce froide. Ils buvaient ses paroles, ne perdant pas une miette du discours scientifique, qui ressemblait plus à une histoire d'horreur racontée au coin du feu. Pour les colocataires de la jeune Brankeberg, May Linn était leur petite attraction, rompant la monotonie de leur sommeil éternel. Pour Sebastian, May Linn était peut-être la clé qui le mènera jusqu'à sa proie.

"Les scarifications sur les bras ont également été réalisées post-mortem. J'ai minutieusement examiné les zones vaginales et anales et il n'y a aucune trace d'agression sexuelle. Je n'ai trouvé aucune trace de sang que le sien, soupira-t-elle. Il n'y a pas non plus d'urine ou de sperme."

Le rôle d'une autopsie était triple: il fallait donner l'identité de la victime, la cause de la mort, et l'heure du décès. Il ne manquait plus que la dernière composante, la plus difficile, pour que May Linn valide son contrat.

"Le corps perd environ 1°c par heure, mais la chambre était chauffée au maximum cette nuit-là. La chaire a donc refroidie moins vite que dans des conditions normées. Le corps est raide, ce qui nous permet de dire que le crime a eu lieu il y a plus de six heures et il y a moins de deux jours, puisqu'aucun signe de putréfaction n'a encore été découvert. On ne peut pas compter sur les insectes nécrophages, la pièce était un lieu fermé et trop hermétique pour que des mouches comme Calliphora pénètrent et pondent leurs larves."

Tout ceci ne jouait pas en faveur d'une bonne précision horaire. Alors, quand Sandra avait-t-elle été assassinée ? La salle entière retenait son souffle. Du moins, ceux qui en avaient encore un.

"Je déclarerait la mort entre deux et cinq heures et demi du matin. Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir te donner une tranche horaire plus courte, s'excusa l'agent May Linn."

Elle jeta un regard circulaire à son public et reporta son attention sur le seul membre de l'assistance en vie.

"Sortons d'ici. Je n'ai pas pris de pull et je commence à avoir la chaire de poule."

Sur ses mots, elle couvrit le visage de Sandra, tout en se persuadant que c'était bien le froid qui la faisait grelotter. Ils sortirent sans un mot, les petits talons de May Linn martelant le sol comme des petits tambours de cérémonie.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Un Démon pouvait-il commettre un crime passionnel ? Poser une simple question peut en soulever des milliers d'autres. Admettre qu'un Monstre pouvait accomplir un assassinat guidé par de telles émotions, ce serait reconnaître qu'il possède des sentiments. Hors le Diable ne ressent ni amour, ni passion, ni pitié... n'est-ce pas ? Nos émotions, notre passion, notre sensibilité, sont ce qui nous donnent notre humanité. Sans notre âme, nous ne serions qu'un assemblage bien organisé d'os, de ligaments, de muscles, de nerfs, et de vaisseaux sanguins. Ce sont nos sentiments qui font de nous ce que nous sommes, à savoir des êtres sensibles, des êtres humains. Alors, un Démon pouvait-il vraiment commettre un crime passionnel ? Serait-ce vraiment un Démon, alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'un Démon, dans ce cas ? Si les Monstres avaient un cœur, qu'est-ce qui nous différenciait d'eux ?

Plongé dans ses livres, Sebastian poussa un soupir d'exaspération. Il avait passé l'après-midi à établir des profils différentiels des créatures qui pourraient correspondre au meurtrier de Sandra. Il était facile pour lui de baser ses recherches sur les quelques caractéristiques physiques qu'il avait deviné, mais il lui était beaucoup plus difficile de trouver quelque chose qui coïncidait avec ce comportement démoniaque. Il avait bien étudié ses leçons de psychanalyses. Il avait appris le schéma comportemental des différentes catégories de Monstres, tout comme on apprenait les bases de l'éducation d'un chien. Mais il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un Diable émotif, et ses recherches ne le menaient à nulle part.

Confortablement installé en boule sur un immense ouvrage, un chat noir fixait de ses pupilles ovales l'air soucieux de son maître. Ce dernier tendit le bras pour caresser son pelage aux couleurs de la nuit.

"Qu'en penses-tu, Schrödinger? souffla-t-il."

Schrödinger paraissait ne rien en penser puisqu'il baillât avant de fermer les yeux en ronronnant, apaisé par les câlineries de son propriétaire.

Peut-être se focalisait-il sur la mauvaise interprétation. Il ferait mieux de chercher du côté de la Chine ancienne ou de la Grèce antique, puisque les orchidées y tenaient une place particulière. Se pourrait-il que ce soit un Démon originaire de ces régions ?

Une sonnerie de téléphone l'interrompit dans ses pensées, et Sebastian délaissa son petit félin pour aller décrocher.

"Salut, chasseur de mon cœur, chantonna la voix de May Linn à l'autre bout du combiné."

"Tu as les analyses ? demanda de but en blanc le fameux chasseur de son cœur."

"Oui. Je t'ai envoyé un rapport par e-mail, tu y trouveras tous les détails de son dernier repas. Elle n'a pris ni drogues, ni alcool, ni médicaments lors de ses dernières 24 heures. A présent, tu dois me dire comment tu as fait pour échapper jusqu'à maintenant à Abberline ?"

Officiellement, May Linn était médecin légiste au service des urgences médico-judiciaires du Centre Hospitalier Universitaire. Officieusement, c'était l'une des seules collègues dont Sebastian pouvait tolérer la présence. C'est pour cette raison qu'il décida de ne pas raccrocher immédiatement.

"Les nouvelles vont vite, maugréa-t-il en rangeant un livre dont il n'avait plus besoin."

"Cesse de bougonner et raconte-moi tes techniques ninja pour échapper au plus impétueux des agents de la Police Criminelle ! s'exclama la jeune femme. Je lui ai fait un rapport quelques minutes après toi. Il te cherchait."

Bien sûr que le Lieutenant Abberline le cherchait. Quelle plaie. Leur confrontation, pardons... collaboration, était inévitable. Jusqu'à quand parviendra-t-il à repousser l'échéance ?

"Comment le trouves-tu ? s'enquit-il." Il traversa le bureau pour atteindre la cuisine. Il allait lui falloir du café pour affronter la nuit qui s'annonçait.

"Mmmh..." Le médecin ne répondit pas tout de suite, semblant réfléchir intensément à la question. "Très gentil, extrêmement impliqué, enthousiaste, motivé, assez sensible... Tu vas le détester, conclut-elle sans cacher son amusement."

Grimaçant, l'enquêteur se prépara un café noir tout en réfléchissant à la façon de retarder une nouvelle rencontre avec ce pathétique énergumène. Grâce à l'autorisation de Spears, Sebastian avait passé l'après-midi dans les livres, à sélectionner des profils type de Démons qui pouvaient correspondre à sa proie. En plus du silence obligatoire, la bibliothèque de la TEO avait une merveilleuse caractéristique: l'absence totale de réseau téléphonique. Pendant que le chasseur se frottait aux analyses comportementales, capacités physiques, tableaux différentiels... Fred Abberline tentait en vain de le contacter. Sa visite à l'autopsie avait également été salutaire, puisque les salles de réfrigération se trouvaient au sous-sol où le réseau urbain ne passait pas. Une fois rentré chez lui, le chasseur avait opté pour une solution radicale, à savoir couper son téléphone portable, sachant que May Linn pouvait le joindre sur son fixe.

"Parlons d'autre chose, marmonna-t-il, maussade." Il porta à ses lèvres son café noir et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale. Comment pouvait-il déjà être 21 heures ?

"Comment c'était, chez Phantomhive ?"

Surpris, il avala sa gorgée de travers, et toussa bruyamment. Il avait totalement oublié que May Linn était celle qui lui avait donné l'adresse de cette maudite serre. Il repris rapidement contenance -après tout, Schrödinger le jaugeait de son regard félin- avant de répondre :

"Normal. Je suis venu, j'ai pris les infos, je suis reparti." Veni, vidi, vicci. Sauf qu'il avait légèrement trébuché au passage. Mais la jeune femme n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça.

"Tu as vu Finny ? demanda la légiste." Sebastian grommela en guise de réponse. Inutile de s'attarder sur cet épouvantail.

"Et tu as rencontré Ciel Phantomhive ? insista-t-elle." A ce nom, il posa sa tasse, incertain de pouvoir la tenir sans la renverser : ses mains tremblaient.

"Il paraît qu'il fait des recherches sur les plantes. Plusieurs personnes ont déjà fait appel à ses connaissances en biologie, donc j'ai pensé que ce serait la bonne personne à interroger pour ta fleur-mystère. A-t'il résolu le problème ?" Pendant qu'elle parlait, Sebastian se rappela la première fois qu'il tomba dans le bleu intense des yeux de l'horticulteur, alors que le jeune garçon se tournait vers lui, auréolé d'un rayon de lumière filtré à travers un nuage noir. Il se rappela aussi la longueur de ses cils, la pulpe de sa bouche, la pâleur de ses joues, la blancheur de ses dents, la finesse de ses muscles, la majesté de ses gestes, l'élégance de sa posture, la douceur de sa voix. Il se remémora ses moqueries, ses sourires narquois, ses paroles tranchantes comme des couteaux. Il se souvenait du parfum des fleurs, de la mysticité des lieux, des couleurs chatoyantes, de l'ambiance étourdissante...

"… bastian ? Sebastian ?"

Tiré de ses songes, l'enquêteur repris contact avec la réalité. Il n'était pas dans la serre en compagnie d'une poupée humaine, mais seul dans sa cuisine, au téléphone avec May Linn.

"Quoi ? demanda-t-il abruptement."

De l'autre bout du fil, Sebastian ne vit pas cette curieuse lueur dans les magnifiques yeux bruns de May Linn, qui pour une fois n'étaient pas cachés par ses énormes lunettes.

"Je te demandais si Phantomhive avait résolu ton problème. Pour la fleur."

"Mmh. Il m'a dit que c'était une orchidée rose, et m'a donné un petit historique sur l'espèce." Il s'était à présent bien ressaisit, et prit assez confiance en lui pour récupérer sa tasse de café et en boire une gorgée.

"Je vois. Et quand tu recoupes toutes ces informations, quelque chose concorde ?"

Pouvait-il vraiment lui dire ? "May Linn, penses-tu qu'un Démon puisse agir par amour ?" Bien sûr que non. Ce genre de réflexions philosophiques ne pouvaient se faire qu'entre son chat et lui.

"Nous sommes seulement au début de l'enquête, répondit-il. Pour l'instant, je n'en suis qu'à dresser une liste de potentiels candidats. J'ai encore le rapport des ijistes que j'ai récupéré en passant te voir et les témoignages à étudier. J'ai également pris pas mal de lecture pour cette nuit, grimaça-t-il."

Naturellement, il était inutile de compter sur le Lieutenant Abberline. Le pauvre homme n'était même pas au courant la nature réelle du coupable. Chercher un coupable humain pour un crime démoniaque était un acte vain, et Fred Abberline était condamné à l'ignorance.

"J'espère que tu trouveras quelque chose qui colle, l'encouragea sa collègue. La serre n'est pas à côté, ce serait dommage de devoir y retourner."

A ses mots, le cœur de Sebastian manquât un battement.

May Linn venait de lui donner l'occasion de revoir Ciel Phantomhive. Il raccrocha sans un au revoir et retourna dans son bureau. Il jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce qui semblait sur le point d'exploser tant elle était remplie de livres, de classeurs, de notes. La nuit allait être longue.

Quelque chose l'attendait au bout du couloir. Les murs étaient couverts de draps blancs et le sol tapissé d'orchidées roses. L'espace était étroit et Sebastian se dépêcha d'atteindre la porte qu'il apercevait au loin. Ses chaussures impeccablement cirées écrasaient sans la moindre retenue les fleurs sous ses pas, qui se flétrissaient après un tel traitement. Petit à petit, les voilures blanches accrochées au mur se teintèrent de petites tâches, aussi rouges que les prunelles de l'agent Michaelis. Celui-ci accéléra le pas, intimement persuadé que cette porte reculait au fur et à mesure que lui-même avançait. Bientôt, les murs abandonnèrent leur blanc pur pour une couleur sanguine. Il ne marchait plus que sur des fleurs fanées. Il atteignit enfin la poignée, et l'ouvrit en un geste précipité. Un grand lit, une commode, une étagère, des livres de Droit, une fenêtre ouverte, et un radiateur tournant en plein régime : il était dans la chambre de Sandra Brankeberg.

"Bonjour, Monsieur Michaelis, l'accueillit une voix féminine."

Sebastian écarquilla les yeux : la victime était assise sur son lit et le couvait des yeux avec un air doux. Son corps saccagé avait retrouvé sa forme humaine, et ses vêtements recousus moulaient un corps qu'il devinait en bonne santé. Les scarifications de ses bras avaient disparues, et l'affreuse entaille qui faisait le tour de son cou n'avait laissé qu'une fine cicatrice. Sa respiration était lente mais tranquille, la légère rougeur sur ses joues indiquaient un bon influx sanguin, et ses yeux autrefois vitreux brillaient d'une nouvelle lueur.

"Bonjour, Mademoiselle Brankeberg, répondit-il." Il s'avança vers elle et lui baisa la main, en parfait gentlemen.

Cette dernière se laissa faire en gloussant, apparemment ravie de l'attention que le chasseur lui accordait.

"Merci de vous occuper de mon cas, Monsieur Michaelis. Il paraît que vous êtes l'un des meilleurs."

L'agent Michaelis s'inclina légèrement et remercia la jeune femme du compliment. Il ne chercha pas à nier, car après tout, il était réellement l'un des meilleurs. Sandra quitta son lit pour atteindre son étagère. Elle effleura des doigts ses ouvrages d'études, soudainement nostalgique. Sebastian se rappela que la victime avait été étudiante en Sciences humaines et sociales. Ses longues heures penchées sur son bureau ne seront jamais récompensées par ce diplôme tant convoité. Soudain, elle fit tomber plusieurs livres et en geste brusque. Ils tombèrent lourdement sur le sol, quelques pages volantes s'envolèrent, et un peu de poussière saupoudra la scène. D'autres classeurs, encyclopédies, aide-mémoires, chutèrent sur la moquette. Quelques gouttes de sang les suivirent et Sebastian observa, impuissant, la large cicatrice du cou de Sandra se rouvrir lentement.

"Si vous êtes si bon, murmura-t-elle, la voix emprunt d'une colère sourde, alors pourquoi êtes-vous si obsédé par CETTE FLEUR ?" Elle tenait entre ses doigts, furieuse, la carte qui avait retrouvée au sein de sa poitrine. L'enquêteur se demanda brièvement comment avait-elle pu se retrouver en sa possession, avant de laisser cette question pour plus tard.

"C'est la seule preuve réelle de la nature démoniaque de votre assassinat, Mademoiselle Brankeberg, expliqua-t-il avec courtoisie. Et j'ai été engagé comme chasseur de Démons. C'est donc naturellement que j'explore cette piste."

Alors qu'auparavant seules quelques gouttelettes perlaient du cou de la victime, à présent plusieurs flots de sang s'y écoulaient. Ils tachaient ses vêtements qui semblaient se découdrent mystérieusement tous seuls. Ses manches tombèrent, laissant apparaître des marques sur ses bras nus.

"Foutaises ! s'écria-t-elle, désespérée. Il y a d'autres indices ! Vous auriez pu vous intéresser à l'endroit où elle a été retrouvée, pourquoi dans ma cavité thoracique et pas ailleurs ? Il n'y a pas qu'elle qui a été dessinée, il y a aussi un nombre !"

L'enquêteur s'apprêtait à lui répondre qu'il savait déjà tout du symbole du Diable, mais la jeune morte ne lui en laissât pas le temps:

"Et mon foie ? Ou plutôt mes lobes de foie, puisqu'ils ont été séparés ? demanda-t-elle en tenant le ventre douloureusement." Quelque chose semblât soudain lui couper le souffle et elle se plia en deux en gémissant: "Et mon cœur ? Et mes poumons ?" Penchée ainsi, le sang en provenance de son cou s'écoulait à une vitesse affolante, inondant la moquette. "Ne sont-ils pas des indices assez intéressants ? Cette dissection, leur disposition ? Mon corps mutilé vous intéresse-t'il donc si peu ?" Elle tomba à genoux en pleurant. L'enquêteur la regarda chuter, sans esquisser le moindre mouvement pour aller l'aider. A quoi bon ? Elle était morte, de toutes façons.

"Pourquoi consacrez-vous toutes vos pensées à cette maudite fleur ? articula-t-elle avec difficulté. Il y a d'autres pistes. Vous savez qu'il y d'autres pistes." Il lui semblait qu'elle voulait encore dire quelque chose, mais cela devait devenir trop douloureux. Dans un dernier effort, elle rampa jusqu'à côté de son lit et s'allongea, retrouvant la même position dans laquelle Sebastian l'avait rencontrée pour la première fois.

"Je ne voudrai pas m'avancer, s'exclama une voix, mais je crois que c'est à cause de moi."

Surpris, l'enquêteur se retourna vers le couloir. Dans l'encadrure de la porte, Ciel Phantomhive fixait Sandra de son regard malicieux. Il était aussi sublime que lors de leur première rencontre, et le chasseur se sentit un peu étourdi de se retrouver à nouveau en sa présence. Derrière eux, Sandra Brankeberg poussa son dernier soupir, mais Sebastian l'ignora totalement. Son regard était totalement captivé par les immenses yeux bleus de Ciel, sa peau blanche et lisse comme la neige au premier jour de Noël, ses lèvres rouge vermillon, sa silhouette parfaite...

"Allons, Monsieur Michaelis, l'interrompit Ciel. J'avoue ne pas être insensible à vos flatteries, mais n'avons-nous pas dit qu'il s'agissait d'une affaire sérieuse ? Cette pauvre Sandra a déjà vécu bien des misères. Nous lui devons notre rencontre, elle mérite bien la vérité."

L'agent Michaelis fronça les sourcils, incertain. De quelle vérité parlait-il ? Il jeta un coup d'œil au corps de Sandra, et ne put s'empêcher de sursauter légèrement. Comment tous ces organes avaient-ils pu se retrouver là ? Quelqu'un l'avait-il ouverte en l'espace de ces quelques secondes dans le bleu des yeux de Phantomhive, et reproduit fidèlement la scène dans laquelle la Police avait trouvé la morte ? C'était impossible. Pourtant le cadavre de la jeune fille éviscéré était bien devant ses yeux : le cœur dans la main droite, les poumons dans la gauche, les lobes du foie soigneusement séparés et au-dessus de sa tête, les intestins en décoration, les bras tailladés, et surtout, une carte, la carte, cette carte, dans la cavité thoracique de la pauvre demoiselle.

"La vérité, susurra l'horticulteur de sa voix délicieuse, c'est que ce n'est pas la fleur qui vous obsède. C'est moi, n'est-ce pas?"

Sebastian reporta son attention sur Phantomhive et s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais stoppa net son élan. Devant ses yeux ébahis, le fleuriste disparaissait petit à petit pour être remplacé par une multitude de papillons noirs. Sa peau blanche contrastait douloureusement avec ces insectes couleur nuit.

"Que... Qu'est-ce que... parvint à articuler le chasseur, impuissant devant ce spectacle à la fois effroyable et magnifique."

Le jeune homme lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de disparaître totalement, dévoré par les créatures ailées.

Puis, Fred Abberline le réveillât en sonnant à la porte de son appartement.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de Black Butler ne m'appartiennent pas.
> 
> Merci à Abracadabrah pour sa bêta-lecture !

Chapitre 5

A ceux qui demanderont à Sebastian Michaelis s'il aime son travail, si vous avez la chance qu'il vous réponde, il vous dira qu'il l'adore. Et lorsqu'on aime son travail, on fait ça bien. L'agent Michaelis était l'un des meilleurs de sa catégorie. Et pour cause : il avait toutes les qualités pour. Tout d'abord un physique d'esthète, qui lui ouvrait de nombreuses portes. Ses traits fins semblaient avoir été dessinés par un artiste maudit, et son corps imaginé par un tailleur grec. Son allure était franche et décidée, sa voix ferme, ses gestes précis, et il était enveloppé d'une sorte d'aura animale qui inspirait le respect. Il dégageait un charisme qui fascinait les femmes, créait l'admiration des hommes, et hypnotisait les enfants.

Ensuite, des bonnes capacités intellectuelles : l'homme avait non seulement une excellente mémoire, mais également une logique et un raisonnement qui lui permettaient de résoudre de nombreux mystères. Egalement, un sang froid à toute épreuve. L'enquêteur gardait son calme en toute occasion, et contrôlait parfaitement ses sentiments, pour peu qu'il en ai. Rares étaient les émotions qui venaient effleurer son visage de marbre, ce qui était un avantage évident lorsqu'il interrogeait un témoin. De plus, une bonne gestion du stress était un outil indispensable dans un tel métier.

Enfin, et surtout, Sebastian avait une caractéristique qui le rendait spécial : il aimait tuer. C'était aussi simple que ça. Certains aiment le vélo, la natation, la peinture. Lui, il aimait le meurtre. Un passionné de natation apprécie la sensation de l'eau qui caresse son corps, le bruit d'un plongeon, l'excitation de battre son record de vitesse, le défi de retenir son souffle jusqu'à l'impression que sa cage thoracique va exploser. Lui aimait l'exaltation lorsque le piège autour de la proie se resserre, le visage déformé d'horreur de la victime quand elle réalise qu'elle est condamnée, l'ivresse ressentie au moment de capturer son dernier souffle. La violence était une amie chère qui l'accompagnait depuis ses plus tendres instants. C'était une compagne fidèle, et il chérissait chaque moment passé avec cette dangereuse acolyte. La délicate roseur des joues d'Aphrodite lui semblait terne devant le rouge éclatant qui tâchait ses mains. Il aurait délaissé le nectar des Dieux pour la saveur métallique du sang. Et un banquet divin n'aura jamais le goût de la chaire qu'il déchirait. Sebastian Michaelis était un damné au pays des bien-pensants, et ne sera jamais pardonné pour ses crimes.

Les Monstres et les hommes n'avaient pas de réelle différence pour lui, mais les crimes envers les humains n'étaient pas tolérés par la société, et Sebastian préférait s'en tirer en toute impunité. Voilà pourquoi son occupation professionnelle était également son loisir, sa passion, ce à quoi il pensait quand il se levait le matin et se couchait le soir. En tant que membre de l'Evil Trackers Organization, il était habilité à traquer et assassiner les cas qu'on lui présentait. Et pour lui, c'était le plus beau métier qu'on puisse trouver. Dans un monde idéal, les déséquilibrés mentaux seraient pris en charge par un service spécial et traités selon leur pathologie. Dans ce monde, ils étaient embauchés et gagnaient dix fois le salaire d'un honnête homme.

Les autres chasseurs savaient qu'il y avait quelque chose de dérangeant chez l'agent Michaelis. La découverte d'une scène de crime était toujours un moment difficile, où se mêlent l'horreur, la consternation, la rage d'être intervenu trop tard, la tristesse d'avoir perdu une vie humaine, le dégoût devant la cruauté des Démons. Mais Sebastian n'était traversé par aucun de ces sentiments. Il apparaissait au premier abord froid et indifférent, mais ceux qui prennent le temps de le regarder y verront bien plus. Ils y verront de l'excitation, de l'admiration, de la jalousie. Car l'agent Michaelis était bien jaloux de ses Démons, qui pouvaient laisser libre court à leur pulsion de façon tout à fait décomplexée. Ceux qui oseront s'attarder sur son visage verront cette lueur passionnée d'un connaisseur devant une toile de maître. Certains assassinats était pour lui de véritables chefs-d'œuvres. Il était comme un enfant qui contemplait l'activité des adultes sans avoir le droit de les imiter. Ces assassinats étaient des tableaux d'artistes, avec peut-être des pinceaux un peu spéciaux. Michaelis était de ceux qui pouvaient autant admirer l'art que le créer. Il ne se contentait pas d'admirer passivement l'esthétisme d'un corps mort. Il retrouvait l'artiste, pardons, le coupable. Et une fois le Démon entre ses griffes, c'était à son tour de montrer ses talents. C'était à lui d'utiliser son savoir-faire, à lui de savourer, à lui de se sentir vivant. A lui de tuer. Et il était même grassement payé pour ça.

Les membres de l'Evil Trackers Organization comprirent rapidement qu'ils avaient à leur disposition un chasseur parfait : quoi de mieux qu'un démon pour chasser un Démon ? La différence entre les deux tenait à une majuscule, mais qui est capable de détecter cette nuance de ponctuation quand le mot est prononcé à voix basse dans les couloirs ? Sebastian Michaelis n'était pas un Démon dont on se débarrasse grâce aux services d'exorcisme. Il faisait partie de ces humains qu'on refuse d'intégrer comme faisant partie des siens. L'horreur qu'il inspirait était telle qu'il avait perdu la légitimité d'être considéré comme un homme. "C'est pas possible, ce n'est pas humain." C'est tellement plus rassurant de se dire que la créature devant nous est différente, qu'elle n'est pas comme nous. "C'est un monstre." Accepter la réelle nature d'un tel être, c'est accepter que l'espèce humaine puisse être aussi terrifiante. Et quelles en seraient les conséquences ? "Quel démon." Sebastian Michaelis était pourtant humain. Juste un épouvantable humain.

Mais tout ça, alors qu'il sonnait à la porte de Sebastian ce matin, Fred Abberline ne le savait pas.

Il attendit une longue minute avant que la porte de l'appartement s'ouvre dans un grincement. Le visage contrarié du chasseur apparut dans l'entrebâillure de la porte.

" Bonjour, Monsieur Michaelis ! Je m'excuse de vous déranger à votre domicile -j'ai eut un mal fou à trouver votre adresse, d'ailleurs !-, mais je n'arrive pas à vous contacter. Peut-être y a-t-il un souci avec votre téléphone ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix enthousiaste."

Son sourire bienveillant trouva en réponse les yeux froids de Sebastian. Celui-ci avait indubitablement la tête de quelqu'un qui avait mal dormi, mais ses cheveux emmêlés lui donnaient un petit air sauvage et ses traits plissés quelque chose de charmant. Il semblait que tout allait à Michaelis, même les mauvaises nuits. Fred se demanda ce qui pouvait troubler le sommeil de son impassible associé.

"Mh, bon... " Abberline se tortilla sur place, visiblement mal à l'aise que son interlocuteur ne réponde pas. "Dans tous les cas, me voilà ! se reprit-il. Puisque nous sommes deux sur cette enquête, j'ai pensé que nous pourrions allier nos forces ? J'ai ramené tous mes documents." Il leva à hauteur de visage sa mallette, prête à exploser tellement elle était chargée. "Je suis sûr que si nous associons nos efforts, nous auront plus de chances de coincer rapidement cette ordure.", affirma-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait ferme.

L'enquêteur Michaelis le dévisagea de la tête aux pieds, et Abberline sentit passer son regard comme une cascade glacée. Finalement, Sebastian poussa un long soupir avant de se décaler pour le laisser passer.

"Entrez, marmonna-t-il."

Alors qu'il franchît le seuil, le lieutenant sentit comme un souffle glacial le traverser le long de la colonne vertébrale. Il était entré dans la tanière du démon.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Le bruit du klaxon de la voiture dont il venait de couper la route ne semblait pas perturber Sebastian. L'automobiliste, outré, lui envoya un signe réprouvé par la morale catholique, mais il l'ignora superbement. Les priorités à droite et les limitations de vitesse étaient pour lui des notions tout à fait subjectives, et le retrait de permis une légende urbaine. Alors qu'il brûlait un feu rouge sans scrupules, Sebastian réfléchissait à sa conversation avec l'irritant lieutenant Abberline.

Ce dernier travaillait avec ces ridicules méthodes d'Académie, qui consistaient à répondre aux questions fondamentales : où?, comment?, quand ?, pourquoi?, qui ?. L'agent Michaelis s'était plié de mauvaise grâce à l'exercice, et sur son siège avant reposait une copie du manuscrit qui avait été réalisé après quelques heures de travail.

Où ? Domicile de Mme Claire Pillaw, 41 avenue de Hollogne, dans la chambre que louait la victime. D'après l'étude de l'hémostase (cf : rapport d'autopsie), l'homicide aurait eu lieu au même endroit où ils ont trouvé le corps. Le crime a donc été perpétré sur le plancher, à côté de son lit.

Comment ? La porte était verrouillée et la fenêtre ouverte malgré un chauffage tournant à plein régime. En tout logique Sandra n'aurait pas ouvert sa fenêtre alors qu'elle cherchait à réchauffer la pièce, l'hypothèse la plus probable étant que le coupable soit passé par cette fenêtre et ne l'ai pas refermée. Eventuels soupçons sur la propriétaire: elle seule aurait pu déverrouiller la porte, rentrer dans la chambre, commettre le crime, puis verrouiller. /!\ la suite du raisonnement l'exclut : l'assassin possédait une force considérable. Le coupable a dû prendre Sandra par surprise, alors qu'elle dormait. Elle s'est débattue, est tombée du lit, et a sûrement été rapidement maîtrisée. La fête organisée par les voisins a couvert ses cris. La propriétaire déclare avoir utilisé des boules de cires et un somnifère pour s'endormir, à cause de cette fête (cf : témoignages des voisins). Le meurtrier lui a coupé la gorge à l'aide d'un objet tranchant dont l'identité reste à découvrir. Privée d'une irrigation de l'encéphale, la victime succombe en quelques secondes. C'est à ce moment-là que l'assassin opère à une "dissection" dont la signification reste à découvrir (cf : rapport d'autopsie). L'outil utilisé pour sectionner les côtes est également un mystère. Le meurtrier ne partira qu'une fois son "travail" terminé, par la même fenêtre par laquelle il est entré.

\- Chercher : rituels sataniques, sectes dans le quartier ? la ville ? outil/arme ?

Quand ? Le légiste a estimé l'heure du décès entre deux et quatre heure et demi du matin (cf : rapport d'autopsie). Hypothèse : le coupable a établit son plan en utilisant cette soirée, qui lui a permit de couvrir le bruit. Le plus fort des réjouissances était selon les participants entre deux et trois heures trente du matin.

\- A interroger : l'organisateur : qui y était ? qui était au courant ?

Pourquoi ? Cf : rapport des témoignages: proches et étudiants (fac de sciences humaines et sociales), voisins. Bénévole à la Soupe Populaire. Un petit-ami (Paulo Yvran), fiançailles prévues à la fin des études. A priori : pas de soucis inquiétants, aucun trouble psychologique, pas "d'ennemi" connu. A ce passage, le lieutenant avait poussé un soupir désolé : "Qui pourrait vouloir autant de mal à cette jeune fille ?", et l'enquêteur Michaelis fit de son mieux pour ne pas ricaner.

\- Tueur psychopathe sans lien avec la victime ? Ou revanche personnelle ? Si rituel satanique, pourquoi Sandra et pas quelqu'un d'autre ? Punition ou consécration ?

\- Probable lien entre le motif du crime et la carte retrouvée dans la cavité thoracique. Signification de cette éviscération, ces scarifications, cette disposition des viscères ?

\- Hypothèse : pas de véritable sens mais un moyen de brouiller les pistes ? Cette fois-ci, Sebastian n'avait pas retenu un petit rire moqueur. .

Qui ? L'espace ici, fatalement, était vide. Le lieutenant pourra déployer toute son énergie et ses connaissances académiques, la réponse n'appartenait pas au sens commun. Sebastian pourrait se sentir désolé pour cette homme qui s'épuisait à poursuivre quelque chose qui n'appartenait même pas à son monde, mais évidemment, il s'en fichait.

De son côté, après une longue nuit de recherches, de profils croisés, de diagnostics différentiels, et d'études de comportements, Sebastian avait l'intime conviction que la clé de l'affaire, le lien qui le mènera finalement à sa proie, était cette maudite peinture à l'aquarelle. Un mauvais rêve lui revint en mémoire, lui soufflant avec malice que si la nuit lui avait bien porté conseil, ce n'était pas uniquement grâce à ses recherches studieuses. Balayant ces pensées dérangeantes, il se recentra sur ses réflexions. Ses recherches sur un jeu de carte similaire se sont révélées infructueuses. Deux composantes étaient alors à élucider : le nombre 666 et l'orchidée. Bien entendu, le nombre satanique n'avait aucun secret pour le chasseur de démon qu'il était. Quelque chose en lui savait que c'était une signature démoniaque, un clin d'œil occulte, qui marque son appartenance à cette espèce si spéciale. Comme un artiste qui ne souhaite pas que quelqu'un d'autre s'approprie son ouvrage, le Démon avait marqué son travail afin que personne ne l'anthropomorphise. S'il savait à quel point le Lieutenant Abberline s'évertuait à chercher à coupable humain !

Il lui restait donc à présent à comprendre la signification du dessin floral. Il connaissait l'histoire des orchidées et leurs utilisations parmi les hommes, mais cela ne lui permettait pas pour autant de saisir un univers qui lui était totalement inconnu. Le monde floral était aussi loin de lui qu'Abberline l'était des Démons. Il comprenait maintenant que ce n'était pas avec quelques anecdotes qu'il allait résoudre son affaire. Un traqueur doit connaître sa proie comme il se connaît lui-même, penser comme elle, savoir si elle préfère se cacher dans la forêt ou parmi les hautes herbes, quel tournant elle allait choisir, au bout de combien de temps elle montrera ses faiblesses. L'enquêteur devait donc comprendre pourquoi avoir utilisé tel bouquet plutôt qu'un autre, qu'il assimile le cheminement de pensée de ce Démon, qu'il sache ce qui l'avait mené à choisir cette fleur-là. Et il connaissait la personne parfaite pour l'aider.

Après plusieurs dérapages, dépassements de vitesses, et refus de priorités, l'épouvantable chauffeur finit par atteindre sa destination finale. Il paraît que les assassins reviennent toujours sur les lieux de leur crime. Aujourd'hui, c'était la victime qui revenait d'elle-même vers le criminel. Car ce damné horticulteur était bien un criminel : il lui avait volé sa dignité, son argent, et son sommeil. L'atroce individu s'était joué de lui, l'avait obligé à acheter des fleurs dont il ne voulait pas, et enfin, envahissait ses rêves comme un poison maudit. La nuit dernière avait été affreuse, et l'image de l'odieuse créature s'immisçant dans chacune de ses pensées ne lui laissait aucun répit.

L'agent Michaelis se gara sur le parking -qu'il connaissait déjà- et coupa le contact. Comme la dernière fois, il prit une profonde inspiration et s'examina dans le rétroviseur d'un œil critique. Ses cheveux étaient impeccablement coiffés, son masque d'indifférence parfaitement en place, et sa respiration maîtrisée. Il essuya les quelques gouttes de sueur sur son front qui auraient pu le trahir, et remercia une nouvelle fois le temps assombri de lui fournir un bon alibi pour ses pupilles dilatées. Il inspira une dernière fois avant d'ouvrir la portière. Il était temps de revoir Ciel Phantomhive.

Sur le parking, une camionnette était également rangée. Les portes au dos du véhicule étaient ouvertes et laissaient voir un empilement de caisses en bois, comme celles que l'horticulteur lui avait proposé comme siège la fois précédente. Les caisses étaient remplies de pots de fleurs, soigneusement disposés de façon à ne pas les abîmer.

"B'jour M'sieur ! Je peux vous aider ?" demanda une voix forte.

Un homme portant sans difficulté trois caisses se dirigeait d'un bon pas vers le véhicule à charger. Il les posa dans le coffre dans un grand bruit et les poussa jusqu'à ce qu'elles atteignent les autres. Grand et à l'aspect robuste, il arborait un blond miel accordé à des yeux bleu ciel légèrement en amande. Une cigarette pendait à son sourire bienveillant.

"Je cherche Monsieur Phantomhive, expliqua Sebastian."

L'individu se gratta la tête d'un air désolé.

"Sorry, M'sieur, je sais plus s'il est ici. J'suis le livreur, donc avec toutes les allées et venues c'est difficile de toujours savoir qui est là." Tout en parlant, il désigna du menton le panneau portant l'inscription "Phantomhive Company, toys shop. Floriculture, pour entreprises ou particuliers. Commandes ou vente sur place." La camionnette devait donc servir à transporter les commandes. Sebastian se rappelait en avoir vu deux le premier jour où il était venu.

Le chasseur remercia l'employé et poursuivit son chemin. Il atteint l'entrée de la serre, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer, il stoppa net. Il était traversé par le même mauvais pressentiment que la première fois. Quelque chose en lui le poussait à vouloir tourner les talons, rentrer dans l'intérieur sécurisé et confortable de la voiture, et quitter les lieux sur le champ. La sensation que son estomac se tordait le rendait légèrement nauséeux. Puis il se rappela les incroyables prunelles du gardien de ces fleurs, et, comme hypnotisé par ce souvenir, fit un pas en avant. Avant même de s'en rendre compte, il était dans la serre.

Le splendide tableau des centaines de fleurs envahissant la serre et s'enchevêtrant les unes aux autres était exactement comme dans son souvenir. La profusion de couleurs et d'odeurs envahit furieusement ses sens, mais l'enquêteur se laissa faire passivement. Le temple foral l'accueillait presque comme un vieil ami, et il se sentit étrangement bien sur cet autel dédié à Déméter. Il se surpris à délaisser sa récente angoisse pour l'excitation de retrouver le prêtre de ce sanctuaire.

Il aperçut au loin l'homme-épouvantail, qui s'occupait d'un couple de personnes âgées. L'irritant personnage lui fit un grand signe de la main et Sebastian détourna le regard avec mépris. Il s'avança vers l'une des rangées, hésitant à s'y engager pour aller chercher Phantomhive tout seul. La serre était grande et cela risquait de prendre un peu de temps, mais il préférait encore ça plutôt que demander l'aide de Finny. Il inspira un grand coup, et pénétra dans l'allée devant lui. Au fur et à mesure de ses recherches, l'effluve qu'il trouvait délicate il y a quelques minutes se fît de plus en plus insistante. Il ne savait plus où donner du regard parmi toutes ces formes et teintes stupéfiantes. Il se sentait de plus en plus étourdi, oscillant entre l'euphorie et la légère panique, sans se rendre compte de la contradiction de ces deux états. Cette serre était un élixir de jeunesse qui le transformait en un enfant lunatique, tantôt rassuré par la présence des végétaux, tantôt angoissé. Pourquoi était-il ici, déjà ?

Soudain, il sentit une présence dans son dos. Il se tourna brusquement, avant de reculer immédiatement. Il avait détecté l'intrusion malgré son état léthargique, mais il ne s'était pas rendu compte que l'inconnu était si proche. A quelques centimètres de lui, un jeune homme blond le regardait avec une étrange lueur dans le regard. Depuis quand était-il là ? L'univers végétal l'aurait-il captivé au point qu'il ne se soit rendu compte de rien ? Encore une fois, il n'était plus le même sous cette serre.

"Bonjour Monsieur ! s'exclama gaiement l'individu avec un sourire qui joignait les deux oreilles. Bienvenue à Phantomhive Company. En quoi puis-je vous être utile ? "

Sebastian dévisagea son interlocuteur, méfiant. D'immenses yeux bleu azur le fixaient en retour sans aucune gêne. Une chevelure blonde encadrait un visage de chérubin : un petit nez retroussé, des lèvres pâles et fines, un grain de peau net et sans défauts, et surtout ces grands yeux dérangeants. Il était vêtu de bottes de jardinage, d'une salopette en jean dont les bretelles n'étaient pas portées et reposaient sur ses jambes, et d'un tee-shirt vert sur lequel trois lettres noires étaient imprimées : "MAD". L'enquêteur nota avec satisfaction qu'il dépassait l'inconnu d'une tête, et le surpassait largement en terme de carrure. Ce dernier ne semblait pas se départir de son curieux sourire, et Sebastian eut l'irrésistible envie d'effacer cette mine réjouie.

"Je cherche Monsieur Phantomhive, déclara-t-il sans le quitter des yeux."

"Oooh, je suis sincèrement désolé, Ciel ne travaille pas cette après-midi. Je suis Alois Trancy, son associé, peut-être puis-je tout de même vous aider ?" s'excusa le jeune garçon tout en conservant ce sourire que Sebastian aimait de moins en moins.

Le chasseur s'assombrit devant le messager de cette mauvaise nouvelle, qui de surcroît appelait le cauchemar de ses nuits Ciel. Bien sûr que non, il ne pouvait pas l'aider. La personne dont il avait besoin n'était pas remplaçable.

"Son associé ? se renfrogna-t-il. Pourtant l'enseigne indique Phantomhive Company, pas Phantomhive and Trancy Company. J'ai vraiment besoin de le voir, insista-t-il."

Les prunelles de son interlocuteur, qui auparavant reflétaient le bleu des flots tranquilles de la mer, s'assombrirent comme les vagues avant la tempête, et le chasseur assista, stupéfait, à la transformation du visage de l'associé. Comme un masque qui se craquèle, son sourire se fana, ses traits se durcirent, et sa bouche se tordit en un rictus pervers.

"On a tenu à appeler la boutique par le nom des parents de Ciel. Elle a été créée pour eux, répondit-il d'une voix glaciale." Ses yeux durs le transperçaient du regard, comme pour le maudire d'avoir soulevé une telle question. "Si vous y tenez, je vais l'appeler pour savoir si je peux vous dire où le trouver."

Si Sebastian était abasourdi par ce brusque changement de personnalité, il n'en laissât rien paraître. Alois lui tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie de l'allée. L'enquêteur lui emboita le pas, le cœur battant. L'horticulteur allait-il accepter de le voir ? Il n'était pas sur son lieu de travail, il pouvait facilement refuser. Et s'il acceptait ? Est-ce que ce sera toujours considéré comme une rencontre professionnelle ?

Ils quittèrent l'allée pour atteindre une petite porte collée au mur, dont la poignée rouillée s'effritait. Plutôt que de tendre la main vers la poignée, le jeune horticulteur abattit un violent coup de pied sur la serrure, et la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre. Le blond marmonna quelque chose à propos de se bouger le cul pour réparer cette porte de merde, mais Sebastian n'y prêta pas attention. Ils étaient entrés dans le bureau de la Phantomhive Company, bien que le nom soit un peu pompeux pour désigner ce taudis. Plusieurs posters de fleurs étaient accrochés les murs. Quelques plumes noires jonchaient le sol. A côté de la porte un calendrier datant d'il y a deux ans était accroché. Une armoire bancale paraissait sur le point de s'effondrer sous le poids des dossiers qu'elle contenait. Un vieux téléphone trônait sur le bureau, recouvert d'enveloppes et de papiers. Les deux chaises de chaque côté ne semblaient pas tout à fait fiables, et Sebastian se gardât bien de s'y asseoir.

Alois se déplaça jusqu'au bureau, ouvrit l'un des tiroirs en forçant un peu, et sortit un petit sachet et du papier à rouler pour cigarettes.

"Nom ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blasée."

"Sebastian Michaelis" répondit son interlocuteur tout en observant les gestes de l'associé. Celui-ci s'était emparé d'un papier à rouler, y avait placé un petit filtre blanc à l'un des bouts, et était actuellement afféré à y déposer un peu du contenu de son sachet.

"Motif de la visite ?, marmonna-t-il." Il tirait légèrement la langue sur le côté, absorbé par sa tâche.

"Je ne peux pas vous le révéler, déclara avec fermeté l'homme en noir." Alois leva les yeux au ciel, l'air désespéré. Il roula son affaire entre ses doigts crasseux de terre, jusqu'à former un petit tube.

"Ben voyons, maugréa-t-il." Il lécha délicatement l'un des bords du papier, pour le rabattre et fermer correctement son ouvrage. Il tapota ensuite à l'une des extrémités, et de l'autre il enroula le reste du papier qui débordait. C'est lorsqu'il porta le tube à sa bouche et sortit un briquet de sa poche que Sebastian comprit que non seulement Alois s'était préparé un joint devant lui, mais il comptait également le fumer en sa présence. Il l'alluma sans aucun scrupule, comme si son interlocuteur n'était qu'un visiteur fantôme sans grande importance. Tout en tirant une latte, il décrocha le combiné et composa un numéro à l'aide d'une roulette, comme celles qu'on n'utilisait plus depuis une dizaine d'année.

Sebastian se tendit. L'horticulteur allait-il accepter de le voir ? Il semblait curieux la dernière fois, et il avait fini par coopérer -non sans lui extorquer quelques billets auparavant, certes-. Avec une expression particulièrement ennuyée, le blond fumait en attendant une réponse au bout du fil. Ils attendirent tous les deux dans un lourd silence, et les secondes semblèrent passer comme une éternité.

"Yo, Ciel ! s'exclama soudainement Alois." L'enquêteur remercia mille fois son self control pour ne pas avoir sursauté. "Il y a un type à la boutique qui veut te voir... Comment il est ?" Le blondinet prit un instant pour détailler une nouvelle fois l'enquêteur. "Il a l'air louche. Grand, des fringues de riche, un regard glacial. Ptêtre un psychopathe." Le chasseur se retint de se jeter à la gorge du jeune homme. "Oui, Sebastian Michaelis, c'est ça !, répondit Alois en éclatant de rire." Une nouvelle fois, Sebastian fut captivé par la métamorphose d'Alois Trancy. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur malicieuse, et ses fines lèvres s'étiraient en une moue enfantine, tout en lui faisant des petites fossettes.

L'enquêteur s'imagina un court instant s'emparer du joint du jeune homme pour l'écraser sur sa peau et marquer l'irritant individu au fer rouge. Mais il ne partit pas plus loin dans ses fantasmes : il avait besoin de toute son attention pour suivre la conversation.

"Mmmh ? Non non, je ne suis pas en train de fumer, mentit Alois tout en s'agitant nerveusement." Le chasseur leva un sourcil, surpris de la tournure des évènements. "Mais Cieeeeeeeeeeeeel, se lamenta le blondinet. Tout cela m'a affreusement traumatisé : un sombre inconnu, qui pourrait très bien être un robot venu de l'espace que nous n'en saurions rien, qui demande à te voir de toute urgence ! J'ai besoin de décompresser, tout ça tout ça. Tu n'accepteras pas de bonbons de sa part, n'est-ce pas ?"

Bête, démon, diable... On l'avait déjà affublé de nombreux noms. Mais robot venu de l'espace, ça, c'était nouveau.

"Ok, ok, capitula le fleuriste en éteignant son pétard. Si je fais une crise cardiaque sur le coup de la pression, tu l'auras sur ta conscience toute ta vie... Comment ça seulement trois mois ? Mon fantôme te hantera jusqu'à la mort, sale pourriture égoïste !" L'enquêteur assista, impuissant -non pas qu'il serait intervenu s'il avait pu- à une nouvelle évolution de la créature Trancy, qui s'apparentait à présent plus à une harpie qu'à un humain. "Tu sais quoi, Lord Phantomhive ? Toi et tes joues de bébés vous crèveraient seuls en enfer, et vous aurez beau me supplier de revenir, je ne pourrais pas car vous m'aurez tué à la tâche ! Que... QUOI ? Attends un peu, pourriture de charogne, j'espère que toi et ton cher cerveau dont tu es si fier vous avez appris à lire, car tu vas avoir besoin de relire ton testament avant que je ne... Ha ? C'EST ÇA OUI, rigole, sombre immondice des égouts, quand tu reviens je... Ciel ? Ciel ?" Alois fixa le combiné avec des yeux écarquillés, absolument consterné.

"Ce connard a raccroché, expliqua-t-il, outré."

"Alors ? demanda impatiemment Sebastian."

Le blondinet le fixa un moment en fronçant les sourcils, essayant de se rappeler de quelque chose de peut-être important. Combien y avait-il d'Alois dans la tête d'Alois ? "Oh, réalisa-t-il, c'est vrai ! Il est à la bibliothèque Plume d'or jusque 18 heures. Il vous attend."


	7. Chapitre 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de Black Butler ne m'appartiennent pas.
> 
> Merci à Abracadabrah pour sa bêta-lecture !

Chapitre 6

La bibliothèque Plume d'or était une ancienne église abandonnée, qui avait été rénovée grâce aux efforts conjoints de la mairie et de généreux donateurs. Sebastian s'y aventurait peu, puisque la seule bibliothèque à contenir les livres qui l'intéressaient était celle de l'Agence, soigneusement cachée du public. En entrant, l'enquêteur constata que les lieux avaient conservé cette ambiance solennelle si caractéristique des bâtiments ecclésiastiques. D'immenses vitraux représentaient des scènes de l'Evangile, et ça et là quelques statues de Saints avaient été gardées. La bibliothécaire, une petite femme tout en rondeur, et dont le visage était dévoré par les tâches de rousseur, était tranquillement assise derrière son bureau. Réfugiée derrière un immense bouquin intitulé Un amour de Swann, elle lui fit un signe de tête pour le saluer, mais ne brisa pas le silence. Sebastian, qui n'avait aucune raison de l'interrompre dans sa trilogie de Proust, hocha également la tête.

Le chasseur entreprit une vaste recherche au milieu des rayons, et dû se retenir de presser le pas : il ne pouvait pas révéler son excitation, ni rompre le calme sacré qui régnait parmi les livres et leurs lecteurs. L'église était plus haute que large, et pour rentabiliser l'espace des étagères vertigineuses avaient été choisies. Chaque rayon possédait son échelle, permettant d'atteindre l'ouvrage recherché -ou les anges peints au plafond-.

Son premier réflexe avait été de se rendre à la section jardinage, mais il ne trouva personne. Il décida alors de s'y prendre de façon plus méthodique en longeant les rayons un à un. Ne voulant pas attirer la suspicion de la bibliothécaire, il se força à s'arrêter de temps en temps, mimant un intérêt pour un bouquin au hasard. Il parcourut de cette façon plusieurs rangées, traversant des pages et des lignes qu'une vie entière ne suffirait pas à lire dans leur totalité. Son pouls s'accélérait à chaque nouvel essai. Bientôt, il atteint le fond de la bibliothèque. Alors qu'il tentait un nouveau rayon,Sebastian rata un battement de cœur quand il vit, enfin, l'horticulteur au bout de la rangée.

Celui-ci était monté en haut d'une des échelles et paraissait hésiter entre plusieurs ouvrages, plongé dans ses pensées. Ses traits délicats étaient figés en une expression soucieuse que Sebastian eut immédiatement envie de défaire. Ce visage ne pouvait simplement pas être souillé par des sentiments négatifs. Les anges peints sur la fresque au plafond faisaient pâle figure face à leur concurrent direct. Ses cheveux, qui ne semblaient pas se décider entre le bleu et le gris, paraissait plus doux que jamais, et encore une fois l'enquêteur eut envie d'y passer la main dedans. Son unique prunelle resplendissait par un bleu irrationnel, brillant d'une lueur plus étincelante que les vitraux colorés de l'ancienne église. Des sourcils froncés les surplombaient. Sa peau semblait aussi blanche que la neige un jour de Noël, et ses formes plus douces que celles de Marie elle-même. Aujourd'hui, il avait quitté sa tenue d'horticulteur pour une chemise blanche dont les manches étaient légèrement retroussées, un pantalon classique noir, accompagné par des chaussures en cuir parfaitement cirées. Ciel Phantomhive était plus beau que jamais. Sebastian se rappela qu'il fallait respirer pour rester en vie, et repris ses esprits.

Il s'avança silencieusement vers la créature, cherchant désespérément un moyen de la sortir de ses pensées. Depuis leur première fois, il avait maintes fois imaginé leur seconde rencontre, avant de chercher un plan pour ne jamais le revoir, puis de nouveau changer d'avis. Et maintenant ? A mesure qu'il approchait, il sentait les furieux battements de son cœur qui s'affolait dans sa cavité thoracique, son pouls s'emballer, ses mains devenir moites, sa respiration s'accélérer. L'adrénaline, transportée par la circulation sanguine, s'infiltrait dans l'entièreté de son organisme, n'épargnant aucun organe. Le fleuriste était exactement comme dans son souvenir, mais cette fois, quelque chose avait changé. Comme un déclic. La première entrevue avait été une révélation, une nouveauté brutale qui lui avait férocement éclaté à la figure, et laissé son esprit en mille morceaux. Il ne s'était pas attendu à établir un contact avec une poupée. Mais il a eu du temps pour recoller les fragments, remettre les pièces en place, et se faire à cette fraiche étrangeté. A présent, il avait conscience, il sentait, que cette entité était tout à fait réelle. L'agent Michaelis avait réalisé que la créature était humaine, faite d'os, de chaire, et de sang. Elle ne s'évaporerait pas au contact, ne se briserait pas à la manipulation, on pouvait la toucher sans détruire le charme. A cette idée, l'enquêteur comprit ce qu'il y avait de nouveau : Ciel Phantomhive était désirable.

"Merde !, s'exclama Sebastian, foudroyé par cette révélation."

Le fleuriste surpris par l'interjection, fut brusquement tiré de ses songes et sursauta. Hélas, ce malheureux sursaut lui fit perdre l'équilibre et entraîna sa chute. Ciel n'était pas plus un Ange que Sebastian n'était un Démon, et aucune paire d'aile ne sortit pour que le fragile oiseau prenne son envol. A la place, il tomba directement en direction du sol. Le chasseur se précipita vers lui, et en un bond rattrapa la délicate poupée avant qu'elle n'atteigne la Terre. Le fleuriste écarquilla les yeux de surprise quand il se rendit compte des bras qui l'entouraient.

"Monsieur Michaelis ? murmura-t-il, perplexe."

L'enquêteur ne répondit pas. Les mots se coinçaient dans sa gorge, et il était réduit à observer l'horticulteur, interloqué : Phantomhive était léger. Très léger. Il avait l'impression de porter un chat. Bien sûr que le jeune homme était plutôt petit et élancé. Mais de là à ne rien peser...

"Monsieur Michaelis, merci. Vous pouvez me reposer, maintenant, chuchota le fleuriste dans un souffle." Sebastian ne savait pas dire si la délicieuse rougeur qui colorait les joues de la créature était dû à son regard insistant, la gêne d'être tombé, ou quelque chose de plus énigmatique. Le chasseur s'exécuta et reposa en douceur le fleuriste, comme une œuvre d'art fragile.

"Je suis désolé, souffla Sebastian." Il ignorait également s'il s'excusait pour venir importuner le fleuriste ailleurs que sur son lieu de travail, pour lui avoir fait perdre l'équilibre, pour l'avoir gardé dans ses bras trop longtemps, ou pour ses pensées impures qui s'infiltraient dans sa tête comme un poison maudit. Alors que le jeune homme s'affairait à remettre en place ses vêtements froissés, l'enquêteur se risqua à poser une question : "Vous vous intéressez aux Lumières ?".

Phantomhive redressa la tête et se figea. Le chasseur prit soudainement peur qu'il était allé trop loin. Après tout, cela ne le regardait pas. Cela l'avait juste surpris de trouver le fleuriste dans un rayon consacré à aux livres historiques, hésitant entre deux ouvrages consacrés au XVIIIème siècle. A son grand soulagement, la créature choisi de lui répondre, un sourire indéchiffrable collé sur ses lèvres charnues.

"Je suis d'origine anglaise. Je m'intéresse à mon pays d'expatriation."

Sebastian accueillit la nouvelle avec surprise: l'horticulteur n'avait pas le moindre accent, et il n'aurait pas pu deviner ses origines s'il ne les lui avait dévoilées. Alors que le jeune homme se baissait pour récupérer trois livres mis de côté, l'enquêteur lui reconnut une certaine classe typiquement british.

"Alors, Monsieur Michaelis, demanda Ciel, que puis-je faire pour vous ?"

Le chasseur le contempla un instant, essayant de se rappeler des évènements qui l'avaient porté jusqu'au fleuriste Phantomhive. Le jeune horticulteur serrait ses bouquins contre sa poitrine et attendait patiemment une réponse que Sebastian peinait à trouver. Ah, oui. L'enquête. La carte. L'orchidée. Il fallait qu'il comprenne comment un Démon pouvait en venir à choisir une telle fleur parmi tant d'autres, qu'il intègre son cheminement de pensée, qu'il déchiffre son raisonnement. Le plus simple serait de tout raconter au fleuriste -en omettant bien sûr la nature démoniaque du criminel-: une fois les tenants et les aboutissants révélés, celui-ci serait plus apte à l'aider. Mais voilà le jeune homme à le fixer de son unique prunelle fantastique. Son corps petit et frêle semblait taillé dans du cristal tellement il paraissait fragile en cet instant. La lumière passant à travers les vitraux les éclairait de dizaines de couleur, et la peau blanche de Ciel accueillait ses différentes teintes comme une page blanche peinte à l'aquarelle. Pouvait-il vraiment souiller un être si délicat ?

"J'ai besoin de cours." Il prit réellement conscience des mots prononcés quand le visage de son interlocuteur porta l'expression d'une pure surprise.

"Des... cours ?", répéta le jeune homme, abasourdi.

"C'est ça. Des cours. Des leçons. Sur les fleurs. Je, hum..." Alors que Sebastian s'empêtrait dans ses explications, il fut interrompu par un rire cristallin. Les traits soucieux qu'il lui avait trouvé au début s'étaient évaporés, et l'hilarité qui flottait sur le visage de Ciel était l'une des images les plus fascinantes qu'il eut vu jusqu'à alors. A ses oreilles, ce rire sonnait comme des centaines de petites clochettes. Il était partagé entre l'humiliation de se faire rire au nez, et la fascination qu'il avait pour ce spectacle -dont il était le malheureux provocateur-. Chaque exclamation était comme un rayonnement électromagnétique qui traversait sa peau jusqu'à ses entrailles. L'horticulteur était légèrement penché, et tenait fermement ses ouvrages dans les bras, comme pour s'accrocher à quelque chose. Une lueur amusée dansait dans son iris bleutée, son nez était adorablement retroussé, ses lèvres charnues étaient étirées en un sourire moqueur, dévoilant des dents parfaitement blanches et alignées. Quel Dieu avait donc créé la créature Phantomhive, et surtout, pourquoi ? Quelle entité mystique avait façonné cet être pour qu'il paraisse à la fois aussi instable et inaltérable ? Pourquoi l'avoir fait aussi intrigant, aussi attrayant, pourquoi avait-il autant envie de s'emparer de ce visage parfait et de l'embrasser jusqu'à l'étouffer, de le saisir dans ses bras jusqu'à casser ses os ? Et pourtant, quelle force le prévenait de n'en rien faire ? Quelle impulsion le poussait à vouloir protéger cet individu dont il ne connaissait rien ?

"Un peu de silence, s'il vous plaît !" pesta la bibliothécaire, qui s'était levée pour rejoindre le bruyant duo. Sebastian se retourna et la perça de ses yeux accusateurs. Comment osait-elle les interrompre ? N'y avait-il pas une sentence divine pour ce genre d'hérétiques ? Les mains sur les hanches, elle lui renvoya un regard tout aussi furieux. "La bibliothèque est un temple silencieux de la littérature, dit-elle en insistant férocement sur le "silencieux", vous êtes priés de respecter la quiétude de ces lieux."

Ciel, qui ne riait plus du tout, se contenta de hausser un sourcil, une expression insondable sur le visage. "Par littérature, je suppose que vous entendez le magasine people que vous cachez dans votre livre ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix traînante.

A ses mots, la bibliothécaire perdit quelques couleurs. "Je, euh..." commença-t-elle en paniquant, mais le fleuriste ne lui accorda pas de droit de réponse:

"Oui, j'ai vu, soupira-t-il de lassitude. Vous utilisez un chef d'œuvre de la littérature pour abriter ce que l'histoire a connu de pire en termes d'écriture. Vous souillez les mots d'un des plus grands écrivains par de ridicules commentaires sur la réussite du régime d'une quelconque célébrité." La femme pâlit encore plus, et ce fut comme si ses innombrables tâches de rousseurs tombaient à ses pieds. Et Ciel marchait dessus. "Je suppose que vous faites donc partie de cette pseudo-élite intellectuelle, qui s'enorgueillit de posséder une culture qu'elle ne comprend même pas, mais qui, secrètement, se jette sur la moindre ordure éditoriale qu'elle trouve." Elle laissât ses bras tomber le long de son corps. "N'avez-vous pas honte, vous qui représentez mieux que personne la culture livresque, de trahir cette image pour dévorer ces poubelles intellectuelles en même temps que votre crédibilité ? A moins que cela ne fasse partie d'une sorte de plaisir malsain, une revanche sur le rôle conventionné de la bibliothécaire, dans lequel vous vous serait noyée ?" Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et Sebastian se doutait qu'elle voulait répondre quelque chose, mais les mots semblaient coincés au fond de sa gorge. La poupée humaine continuait, implacable, impitoyable, insensible.

"Ce n'est pas très honnête, pour une fervente catholique, de s'adonner à la contemplation de jeunes acteurs en maillot de bain, dans ce qui fût auparavant la maison même du Seigneur... Bien qu'il y en a qui ne se gênent pas pour apparaître en slip, ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard ironique vers une statuette de Jésus sur la croix." La bibliothécaire ne releva même pas le blasphème, le visage blême.

"Désolée, murmura-t-elle d'une voix piteuse", et Sebastian se demanda si elle baissait la tête pour cacher ses yeux rouges.

Ciel soupira une nouvelle fois, comme un professeur devant l'un de ses élèves les plus perturbateurs. "C'est bon. Retournez vous asseoir", ordonna-t-il d'une voix lasse, tout en la congédiant d'un geste de la main princier. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête, et s'enfuit aussi vite que ses petites jambes rondes la portaient.

Sebastian pris quelques instants pour se remettre des évènements. Ciel Phantomhive avait donc la capacité de faire s'excuser les gens qui venaient lui exiger des excuses. C'était un pouvoir assez effrayant.

"Je n'avais pas remarqué le magasine caché, ni la croix autour du cou, admit Sebastian. On peut dire que vous avez des yeux de lynx."

"Non, on ne peut pas vraiment dire ça, répondit instantanément le fleuriste.", et le chasseur compris son erreur à l'instant où l'unique œil du jeune homme le dévisageait. Sebastian se retint de se frapper la tête contre la première surface dure rencontrée. Comment pouvait-il être aussi... stupide ? Et depuis quand était-il stupide, d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi personne ne l'avait prévenu que chaque rencontre avec Phantomhive divisait ses capacités intellectuelles par dix ? Néanmoins, il ne s'excusa pas. Cela revenait à s'abaisser au niveau de la bibliothécaire, et évidemment il valait mieux que ça.

"Nous parlions de cours, donc..."reprit le fleuriste, comme si les dernières minutes ne s'étaient jamais passées.

Sebastian retint sa respiration, attendant sa réponse. A l'intérieur de ses gants de cuir, ses mains suaient, à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, son cœur cognait. A quoi réfléchissait donc la créature à ce moment ? Quelles pensées s'agitaient derrière cet œil bleu ? Pourquoi le regardait-il comme ça ? Et surtout, quels songes troublaient ainsi son regard ?

"Ça va vous en faire, des fleurs chez vous, Monsieur Michaelis", finit-il par répondre, scellant leur destin par ces quelques mots.

Un rare sourire sincère vint éclairer le visage de de l'agent. Il allait recevoir des leçons sur les fleurs. Lui, Sebastian Michaelis, l'un des meilleurs agents de l'Evil Trackers Organisation, le démon, la bête, allait suivre des cours sur des végétaux, et il était tellement enthousiaste à cette idée. Et peu importe comment il en était arrivé là.

Soudain, une sonnerie vint troubler son allégresse. L'agent Michaelis maudit son téléphone mais, professionnalité oblige, dût se résoudre à décrocher. Si la bibliothécaire était outrée par un nouveau trouble du silence, elle n'osa pas en dire un mot. Elle ne put cependant retenir un regard courroucé. Il lui semblait même que les anges le fixaient avec reproche. Il s'excusa auprès du fleuriste et s'éloigna de quelques mètres, bouillonnant de rage. Qui osait donc le déranger à un tel moment ?

"Michaelis ?, répondit-il d'une voix irritée."

"Sebby d'amooour, ici ta dulcinée à l'appareil !" La voix stridente de Grell Stucliff raisonnait dans l'appareil. Le chasseur soupira d'exaspération.

"Stucliff. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

"Tu pourrais donner un coup de main à l'équipe de nettoyage dans le quartier de la vieille ville ?"

Déconcerté, l'enquêteur jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

"Stucliff... Il n'est que 17 heures, s'alerta le chasseur."

"Exact ! Sebby-zarre, n'est-ce pas ? Les jeunes sont un peu débordés, et on a dépensé pas mal d'argent dans leur formation donc ça ne serait pas très rentable s'ils mourraient tout de suite. Et puis, si ça se trouve, ces pauvres enfants n'ont même pas encore connu l'amour, et en tant que descendante directe de Vénus je ne PEUX pas permettre ça, de plus..."

"Donne-moi une adresse plus précise, l'interrompit Sebastian avec agacement."

"Sebby-ien gentil mon chou ! Aux alentours de la rue Saint Octave. Je t'embrasse avec tout mon amour, Sebby-isous bisous !"

L'enquêteur ne le gratifia pas d'une réponse et raccrocha directement, préoccupé. Les Démons étaient des créatures nocturnes. Quelques-uns plus enhardis que les autres apparaissaient au crépuscule et s'attardaient jusqu'à l'aube, mais la majorité s'activait la nuit. Il s'agissait de monstres de ténèbres, d'enfants de l'ombre. La nuit était aux Démons ce que le quartier des prostituées était à Jacques L'Eventreur : un terrain de jeu. Pourtant, ces derniers mois avaient été marqués par des interventions d'agences d'exorcisme de plus en plus tôt dans la soirée. Les Bêtes s'aventuraient hors de leur zone de confort et s'exposaient davantage à la lumière du jour. Et voilà qu'ils se manifestaient en plein après-midi.

"Monsieur Michaelis, tout va bien ?" s'inquiéta Ciel Phantomhive, qui était sagement resté à l'écart.

L'enquêteur se retourna pour observer le ravissant mortel qui se faisait du souci pour lui. Son regard s'attarda sur ses yeux inquisiteurs, sa bouche tordue en une petite moue adorable, ses mains pâles et délicates qui tenaient toujours les livres serrés contre lui, comme des objets précieux.

"Seulement un peu de travail supplémentaire, le rassura-t-il. Je vais devoir vous laisser."

Ciel leva un sourcil circonspect mais ne posa pas de questions.

"Je prends mes pauses entre midi et deux, dit-il seulement."

Malgré l'urgence de la situation, l'enquêteur se sentit flotter. L'horticulteur l'invitait à le rejoindre pendant une de ses pauses !

"Merci beaucoup, répondit le chasseur avec un enthousiasme qu'il ne se connaissait pas."

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et s'éloigna de l'enquêteur pour retourner vers d'autres ouvrages.

"Business is business. Ça vous coûtera cher, affirma-t-il d'une voix détachée."

Sebastian reçut cette réponse avec brutalité, comme giflé, mais il ignora ce pincement au cœur et se contenta d'un au revoir poli avant de rejoindre la sortie en vitesse. Le fleuriste ne répondit pas, déjà absorbé dans son monde de lecture. Le chasseur n'eût pas le temps de s'en formaliser : aujourd'hui, des monstres étaient sortis goûter aux rayons du soleil. Il était temps de les faire retourner à leur place.

La bibliothèque récupéra la tranquillité perdue à l'arrivée de l'enquêteur. Les livres retrouvaient le calme qui les avait toujours protégés, et leurs lecteurs la sérénité pour les savourer. Alors qu'il caressait la reliure d'un ouvrage consacré à la Révolution française, les traits angéliques du jeune garçon s'assombrirent, et il murmura de cette voix si grave pour un corps si frêle :

"Je vous aurai prévenu, Monsieur Michaelis."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Qui a-t'il de pire qu'un Démon ? C'est une question embarrassante. Qui a-t'il de plus vicieux, de plus malsain, de plus tortueux, qu'un Monstre ? Ils sont l'incarnation de nos cauchemars, les tourments de nos nuits, la personnification de nos peurs. Ils nous dissuadent de mal agir, car nous avons peur de les rencontrer une fois condamnés dans les flammes de l'enfer. Pourtant, ce sont eux qui souillent nos meilleures intentions et nous guident sur les chemins du Mal. Ils sont le souffle qui nous murmure les pires tentations au creux de l'oreille. Ils vivent de nos craintes et se nourrissent de nos pêchés. Les Démons sont les mains maudites qui poussent les humains dans les profondeurs des ténèbres. Nous les craignons, car ils nous connaissent aussi bien que nous-même alors que nous ne savons rien d'eux. Ils se faufilent dans nos ombres et s'immiscent dans nos pensées. Leurs langues enflammées lèchent nos frêles chevilles et une fois que nous flanchons, nous nous faisons dévorer.

L'être humain est né ni bon ni mauvais, et est condamné à être tiraillé des deux côtés tout le long de son existence. C'est pour cela que nous redoutons ces Monstres autant qu'ils nous fascinent, et que nous les fuyons autant qu'ils nous attirent. C'est aussi pour cette raison que nous sommes aussi sensibles à leur charme: car nous sommes modulables, malléables comme de la mie de pain, souples comme du caoutchouc. Nous changeons en permanence : chaque expérience, chaque mot, chaque souffle, nous modifient. Comme il est facile pour un Démon de nous susurrer les mauvais choix, des pensées inconvenables, des idées malsaines... Et les poupées que nous sommes évoluent docilement entre leurs griffes, jusqu'à être corrompues jusqu'à la moelle.

Hélas, notre âme tourmentée n'est pas toujours suffisante pour leur appétit diabolique. Parfois, leur soif ne s'étanche que par le sang et leur faim ne se calme que par la chaire. Nous les traitons de bêtes, mais c'est bien nous qui sommes leur bétail. Pire encore, certains ne tuent que pour le plaisir du meurtre, sans but alimentaire. Ils se délectent de nos supplications, de nos derniers cris, ils jouissent de notre douleur, puis ils cueillent notre ultime souffle comme nous cueillons une jolie fleur.

Alors, qui a-t'il de pire qu'un Démon ? Sebastian avait sa propre réponse : un Démon inintéressant. Le spécimen en face de lui en était un parfait exemple. Deux mètres, une allure humanoïde, le teint rose pâle, des bras plus longs que le corps, d'une maigreur laissant apparaître des côtes saillantes et un bassin pointu, trois rangées de canines, quelques épines sur les jambes, et surtout, une balle entre les deux yeux grâce aux bons soins de l'agent Michaelis. Le very low-ranking s'effondra aux pieds du chasseur, qui ne lui accorda pas la grâce d'un dernier regard. Autour de lui, le chaos agitait les Démons et les chasseurs. Il avait rarement vu une telle densité de Monstres, et remercia leur chance que leur affrontement ait lieu dans un quartier peu fréquenté. C'était toujours une plaie d'avoir des témoins.

Quelque chose ressemblant vaguement à une gargouille se jeta sur lui, mais fut arrêtée en plein saut par une balle agilement envoyée dans sa poitrine. Celle-ci traversa le corps disgracieux du Monstre et un étrange liquide entre le sang et la lymphe aspergea les alentours. Sebastian rechargea son arme en soupirant d'ennui. Bien sûr qu'il aimait mettre fin à l'existence démoniaque de ces bêtes. Mais son palais s'était habitué à bien mieux, et la saveur d'un medium ou d'un high ranking n'avait rien à voir avec l'assassinat d'un insipide very low-ranking. Il était devenu fin gourmet. Un simple tir ne valait en rien le goût unique d'une traque de longue haleine pour finalement aboutir à un Démon de haute gamme. Comment retourner au fast-food, une fois que l'on a été illuminé par la cuisine gastronomique ?

Habituellement, le travail de nettoyage, destiné à purifier les quartiers la nuit, était sous la responsabilité des nouveaux agents. C'étaient à eux de chasser les Démons qui se promènent dans nos rues et veulent entrer dans nos maisons. Ils étaient les garants de notre tranquillité, héros silencieux et anonymes. La plupart du temps il s'agissait de lutter contre des very low-ranking ou des low-ranking, à la portée des nouvelles recrues. Les proies les plus importantes, celles qui représentaient les trophées de chasse des agences d'exorcisme, étaient les medium ou high-ranking. Ce genre de chasse était strictement réservée aux plus doués et expérimentés, à savoir les agents comme Sebastian Michaelis. Les traqueurs de high-ranking constituaient l'élite de l'exorcisme.

Hélas, les récents évènements relataient des apparitions démoniaques de plus en plus nombreuses et persistantes. Pour quelle raison les Monstres, qui avaient toujours évolué au clair de lune, venaient à présent caresser les rayons du soleil ? Quelle était l'origine d'un tel changement ? Jusqu'où cette évolution s'arrêtera-t-elle ? Que se passait-il donc en Enfer ? Les élites comme l'agent Michaelis étaient alors appelés pour renforcer les troupes, au grand désespoir de ce dernier. Lui qui avait trouvé une proie magnifique se retrouvait à présent avec des espèces d'excuses de Démons, sans saveur ni parfum.

Un grognement s'éleva dans son dos, et le chasseur se baissa avec agilité pour éviter un curieux mélange entre un chien et un aye-aye. L'animal referma sa monstrueuse mâchoire en un bruit sec, n'obtenant que du vide. Il n'eut pas le temps d'atterrir sur ses pattes qu'une balle le traversa de part en part. Il couina de douleur et chuta lourdement. Le Démon essaya de se relever avec difficulté, mais glissa sur son propre sang. Sebastian hésita un instant entre abréger les souffrances du Monstre mais gâcher une de ses précieuses balles, ou le laisser agoniser dans cette mare rouge grandissante. Il se réprimanda pour cette question idiote, s'accroupit au niveau de la Bête, et lui murmura de sa voix de velours :

"Quelle chance tu as, la soirée va être courte pour toi. Pour moi elle ne fait que commencer."


	8. Chapitre 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de Black Butler ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant cette fanfiction.  
> Commentaire : Ce chapitre n'a pas encore eu de bêta-lecture, j'espère qu'il sera convenable malgré tout !  
> N'hésitez pas à me poster votre avis ;)

Chapitre 7

Sebastian poussa un long soupir de soulagement en coupant le moteur de sa voiture. Il avait passé la matinée au téléphone avec le plus gentil, dévoué, enthousiaste, et motivé, agent de Police de la ville. Plus il passait du temps avec le Lieutenant Abberline et plus il le trouvait détestable. Sa seule consolation était que l'irritant personnage faisait du surplace dans sa pathétique enquête. Ils avaient tous les deux épluché le rapport des ijistes mais rien d'intéressant n'était ressorti. Evidemment, le coupable n'avait laissé aucune trace de son passage : ni empruntes, ni poils, ni cheveux, ni même quelques cellules kératinisées. Lors de leur dernière entrevue, ils s'étaient répartis les tâches en deux, selon les deux routes différentes que prenait l'enquête. 

Fred Abberline s'occupait de l'hypothèse d'un crime personnel : il en connaissait à présent assez sur Sandra pour pouvoir écrire sa biographie -posthume, bien entendu-, et étendait actuellement ses recherches à ses proches et ses voisins. L'agent Michaelis était en charge de confirmer ou infirmer la théorie d'un crime rituel : c'était à lui de se renseigner sur les sectes ou organisations secrètes susceptibles de concerner un tel homicide. C'était naturellement qu'Abberline s'occupait des humains et Michaelis de l'occulte. 

La nuit avait été épuisante, et l'appel de cet imbécile de Lieutenant n'avait pas exactement illuminé sa matinée. L'organisateur de la fête dont le bruit avait probablement couvert les cris de Sandra était un jeune voisin étudiant, qui préférait étudier ses plants de cannabis sur le balcon plutôt que ses classeurs. Son témoignage n'avait été d'aucune utilité, pas plus que ne l'avait été celui de autres participants à la soirée. Du côté de ses connaissances, Sandra semblait toujours –désespérément- bien aimée et sans ennemis particuliers. En clair, le pauvre Lieutenant piétinait. Sebastian lui avait donné quelques informations superficielles qu'il connaissait sur les sectes de la ville, simulant sans scrupules une intense recherche qu'il n'avait pas faite, puisqu'il connaissait ces données depuis longtemps. 

Cependant, deux bonnes nouvelles parvenaient à égayer son humeur. La première était qu'Abberline préférait à présent l'appeler plutôt que de venir le voir directement. Le Lieutenant avait même arrêté de broncher sur la proposition du chasseur de faire chemin à part. Avait-il comprit que "se tenir la main" était un joli concept, mais que son application nous réduisait à l'usage d'un seul bras ? A moins que l'origine de ce revirement ne vienne de leur dernier entretien, à son appartement ? Sebastian espérait secrètement que ç'en était bien la raison : il était toujours amusant de traumatiser les simples esprits, et s'il avait heurté le pauvre Lieutenant, leur prochaine rencontre pourrait être distrayante.

La deuxième nouvelle positive était qu'il était parvenu à se débarrasser de l'agent de Police assez tôt pour pouvoir faire un tour chez Phantomhive Company : il était bientôt 13 heures, et le fleuriste faisait ses pauses entre midi et deux. Il entreprit le même rituel que les dernières fois en s'inspectant avec minutie dans le rétroviseur. Comme toujours, il était habillé d'une chemise de grande marque, d'un pantalon noir droit, de chaussures parfaitement cirées, d'un long manteau noir, et de gants de cuirs. Ses cheveux impeccablement peignés semblaient sortir du coiffeur. Son visage sans imperfection portait avec élégance ce masque froid et calme qui lui allait si bien. Son reflet lui renvoya un regard rouge indéchiffrable. Faisait-il réellement le bon choix ? Combien de temps ces leçons allaient-elles lui prendre jusqu'à qu'il comprenne le raisonnement du criminel de Sandra ? Et s'il mettait trop de temps à déchiffrer la logique autour de cette orchidée, et que le Démon récidivait ? Non pas qu'un homicide de plus lui posait problème, mais avoir Spears sur le dos était toujours pénible. 

"Au Diable Spears, marmonna-t-il en sortant de sa voiture." 

Sur le parking, il croisa à nouveau la route du livreur. Celui-ci parut le reconnaître et le salua d'un geste accueillant de la main, soutenant deux caisses de fleurs sous l’autre bras. 

"B'jour M'sieur ! Qu'est-ce qui vous amène cette fois-ci ? Encore le patron ?" Sebastian acquiesça poliment, espérant que l'homme ne l'ai pas entendu maudire son collègue. 

"Il est pas en boutique. Faut traverser entièrement la serre de droite, au fond ya une porte. Vous ouvrez et vous tombez sur une cour puis une maison. J'sais, ouais, on la voit pas. C'est parc'que elle est cachée par les deux serres, c'est quand même énorme ces machins-là. On s'en rend pas compte quand on se balade dedans, mais moi qui y fait dedans des aller-retours tous les jours, je l'sais." 

Le chasseur le remercia et suivit ses indications. Jusqu'aujourd'hui, il était toujours entré dans la serre de gauche, plus proche du parking. Les deux étaient collées l'une à l'autre et semblaient faire la même taille. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à franchir le seuil, une sensation à présent bien connue le traversa jusqu'à l'échine. Il avait l'impression qu'un torrent s'agitait dans ses entrailles, et il se sentit légèrement nauséeux. Néanmoins, contrairement à ses précédentes visites, Sebastian ne s'attarda pas sur ce mauvais pressentiment : il avait déjà pris sa décision. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait dans cette serre pour le mettre dans cet état, mais il savait qu'il pouvait outrepasser cette épreuve. Il savait qu'il ne suffisait pas de le mettre mal à l'aise pour le faire renoncer. Et il savait ce qu'il voulait. Il ne ralentit pas le rythme de ses pas, inspira fermement, et franchit le seuil en ignorant cet étrange frisson qui faisait redresser ses poils d'avant-bras. 

La deuxième serre était aussi magnifique que la première, mais le chasseur était résolu à ne pas se faire prendre aux pièges fleuris de ce sanctuaire naturel. Il baissa la tête, respira par la bouche pour éviter de s'étourdir par les parfums entêtants qui embaumaient les lieux, et se dirigea en de grandes enjambées vers le fond du bâtiment. Sur son chemin, il ignora les frôlements délicats des fines feuilles et des tiges duveteuses, tels des doigts d'enfants essayant de s'agripper à lui. Le pas pressant, il fixait le sol et évitait tout contact visuel, comme si Méduse attendait son regard. Il s'autorisa à lever la tête seulement une fois arrivé au bout de la serre, pour trouver une porte comme le lui avait décrit le livreur. Le chasseur se jeta sur la poignée, pressé de quitter cet endroit -trop- enchanteur. Ce qu'il découvrit en ouvrant la porte lui tordit l'estomac, mais d'une façon tout à fait différente d'il y a quelques minutes. 

Il était entré dans une cour pavée, dans laquelle plusieurs rosiers blancs s'épanouissaient. Une table en fer ornée d'une nappe en dentelle reposait au centre, entourée de plusieurs chaises en fer. Une maison en brique surplombait le tout, dont le mur était recouvert de glycine. Paisiblement assis sur un des sièges, Ciel Phantomhive s'apprêter à savourer ce qui était probablement son dessert, à savoir une impressionnante charlotte aux fraises. Il y avait posé à côté de lui un immense ouvrage intitulé : HISTOLOGIE. Sebastian fouilla rapidement dans sa mémoire pour se rappeler où il avait déjà vu ce mot. Il se souvint alors ses cours de sciences, et si sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut -et elle ne l'avait jamais fait jusqu'alors- l'histologie était l'étude biologique des cellules. Pourquoi un horticulteur s'intéressait à un tel sujet ? 

Le principal concerné se retourna vers le chasseur, et lui fit un petit signe de main pour l'inviter à le rejoindre. L'enquêteur s'avança, le cœur battant. Aujourd'hui, le fleuriste avait retrouvé sa tenue de travail : des bottes de jardinage, un jean sale et usé, et un tee-shirt blanc qui avait connu de meilleurs jours. De tels haillons paraîtraient immettables chez n'importe qui, mais Phantomhive les portaient comme un Lord vêtu de ses plus beaux atours. Le maître des lieux paraissait plus à sa place que jamais dans cette cour ornée de fleurs blanches comme la neige. 

"Bonjour Monsieur Michaelis. Vous tombez parfaitement bien, j'allais me mettre à table. Vous joindrez-vous à moi ?" l'accueillit Phantomhive en hôte courtois. 

Le chasseur s'excusa d'avoir déjà mangé. En réalité, il n'avait rien touché depuis son café du matin. Hélas, il se sentait incapable d'avaler quoique ce soit en cet instant. Ciel haussa les épaules, indifférent. Il invita l'enquêteur à s'asseoir en face de lui et ce dernier s'exécuta, raide. Dans sa tête, un mélange de détermination, de fébrilité, et d'appréhension, se mélangeaient comme trois couleurs essayant de s'harmoniser. 

Alors qu'il s'attendait à voir le jeune homme se couper une part de cet énorme gâteau, Ciel s'empara simplement d'une cuillère et attaqua directement la pâtisserie. Il avait dit qu'il s'apprêtait à se mettre à table... Etait-ce donc ça, son repas ? Qui pouvait déjeuner uniquement de charlottes aux fraises ? Le chasseur se retint de poser la question, mais la rangea dans un coin de sa tête. Son regard tomba à nouveau sur l'ouvrage scientifique. 

"Vous vous y connaissez, en médecine ?, demanda-t-il, sa curiosité piquée à vif." 

Ciel prit le temps de finir son -énorme- bouchée, avant de répondre : "Un peu. J'ai déjà fait une piqûre d'adrénaline à Alois." 

Cette fois-ci, l'agent Michaelis se remémora ses cours d'urgence aux premiers soins. Les injections d'adrénaline étaient utilisées en cas de réaction anaphylactique, c'est-à-dire en cas de réaction allergique démesurée qui peut provoquer des symptômes tels que des vomissements, une détresse respiratoire, un choc cardiovasculaire... Il fallait alors procéder d'urgence à une injection en intramusculaire dans la cuisse du patient. 

"Et ça a marché ? s'enquit-il." 

Le fleuriste lui renvoya un sourire à faire froid dans le dos : "Il n'en avait pas besoin." 

Sebastian médita ces mots alors que le jeune homme continuait son improbable repas. Sa bouche pulpeuse s'entrouvrait régulièrement pour accueillir ces bouchées gourmandes, et constituait une vision érotique qui captivait le chasseur. Avec regret, l'agent détacha néanmoins son regard de cette bouche tentatrice avant de se faire remarquer. A la place il fixa les magnifiques rosiers qui sublimaient la cour. 

"Comment vont vos phalaenopsis? demanda le jeune fleuriste entre deux bouchées." 

"Très bien, reconnu Sebastian." Ses orchidées étaient restées dans un coin sombre de l'entrée et n'avaient pas reçu d'eau depuis leur achat, pourtant elles se portaient comme un charme. Il lui avait même semblé voir quelques bourgeons qui n'étaient pas là la dernière fois. Même son chat, qui ne rechignait pas à un peu de verdure dans son alimentation, n'avait pas essayé d'en grignoter une ou deux fleurs. 

Le temps maussade des derniers jours avait laissé place à un timide soleil entre quelques nuages. La cour bénéficiait ainsi d'une lumière douce. Les rayons du soleil les chauffaient sans les étouffer, et une légère brise berçait les fleurs blanches en les entraînant dans une valse gracieuse. Parfois, quelques pétales se détachaient et prenaient leur liberté, balayées par le vent. 

"C'est un bel endroit, murmura l'enquêteur, plus pour lui-même." 

Il fut surpris de trouver une légère rougeur sur les joues délicates du fleuriste. "Merci, souffla-t-il. Vous aimez les roses blanches, Monsieur Michaelis ?" 

Il répondit immédiatement à une question dont il ignorait la réponse quelques minutes encore : "Oui." 

Ciel reposa sa cuillère et plongea ses envoûtantes prunelles dans les yeux rouge sang de Sebastian. Celui-ci détourna aussitôt le regard, effrayé de se faire reprendre au même piège que la première fois. Il n'était pas question qu'il perde à nouveau ses moyens ! 

"La légende dit que c'est la Déesses des fleurs elle-même, Chloris, qui fit naître la première rose du corps inanimé d'une nymphe. Aphrodite, Déesse de l'amour, lui offrit la beauté. Dionysos, Dieu de l'amour et du vin, lui fit don du nectar dont elle tire son séduisant parfum. Apollon, Dieu du chant, de la poésie, et de la musique, l'élut Reine des fleurs." 

Le fleuriste délaissa son assiette pour se lever et se diriger vers l'un des nombreux rosiers décorant la cour. Il leva la main vers l'une des roses que l'arbuste portait, et l'effleura de ses doigts fins, comme une caresse. Sebastian resta muet, attendant respectueusement que la poupée vivante reprenne la parole. 

"De toutes les fleurs, la rose est celle qui a le plus accompagné et influencé les hommes. Elle a parfumé de nombreux pans de l'Histoire, laissant une saveur unique à chaque souvenir, souffla l'horticulteur. Sebastian Michaelis, voulez-vous connaître son histoire ?" 

Silencieux, l'enquêteur hocha la tête avec solennité. 

C'est ainsi qu'il apprit que les roses étaient cultivées en Grèce depuis l'âge de bronze, et sublimaient déjà la Chine et la Perse il y a cinq mille ans. Le chasseur découvrit que c'était Alexandre le Grand qui introduisit cette fleur en Egypte, où elle finit par détrôner le lotus. C'était pour cela que Suzanne dans l'Ancien Testament -Chochanna en hébreu- signifiait étymologiquement "la rose", et venait de l'Egyptien chochen qui veut dire "fleur de lotus". Parcourant avec tranquillité sa cour fleurie, l'horticulteur lui raconta sur le ton de la confidence la première nuit de Cléopatre et Marc-Antoine sur un lit de pétales de roses de plusieurs dizaines de centimètres. Il lui expliqua comment les Romains faisaient pour tirer l'essence de rose et s'en servir dans des banquets fastueux. Ils confectionnaient également des guirlandes et des couronnes grâce aux pétales, et garnissaient leurs coussins. Lorsque une rose était suspendue, les invités étaient tenus de garder secret les paroles échangées "sous la rose", en l'honneur du Dieu du silence Harpocrate. 

Ciel lui raconta de quelle façon Saladin, une fois qu'il eût repris Jérusalem aux Croisés, fit purifier la mosquée d'Omar par de l'eau de rose amenée par une caravane de cinq cents chameaux. Le jeune homme lui conta la Guerre des Roses, qui se déroula au XVème siècle en Angleterre et opposa la maison royale de Lancastre, dont la rose rouge était le symbole, et la maison royale d'York, représentée par une rose blanche. Le chasseur se laissait emporter par la narration, tourbillonnant entre les récits de guerre et les anecdotes, les déclarations d'amour et les symboles maudits, les exploitations commerciales et les légendes. La cour lui paraissait brumeuse et seule la silhouette du jeune conteur apparaissait avec clarté. Celui-ci se promenait entre ses fleurs blanches, les effleurant avec tendresse, comme un père cajolant ses enfants. Parfois, il revenait à la table et prenait une cuillère de charlotte aux fraises, savourant sa gourmandise entre deux scénarios. 

Alors que le fleuriste lui parlait des Rosières, ces jeunes filles dont la conduite irréprochable était récompensée par une couronne de fleurs, l'agent de l'ETO l'interrompit pour la première fois : 

"A la conduite irréprochable ? Qu'est-ce qu'une conduite irréprochable ?" La question avait coulé de ses lèvres sans prévenir, et il essaya de se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il avait parlé aussi spontanément. Il ne se souvenait pas. 

Ciel se détourna de ses roses pour scruter du regard son élève, comme un professeur surpris par un nouveau disciple. 

"Les Rosières étaient des filles réputées pour leur vertu et leur piété, répondit-il prudemment." Pour une fois, l'horticulteur semblait incertain. Avec sa tête légèrement penchée à droite et ses yeux grands ouverts, il lui faisait penser à une chouette méfiante. 

"Être irréprochable, c'est donc être chaste et charitable ? Qui est réellement sans vices ni défaillances ?" 

L'horticulteur cligna des yeux. "Je pense que la question est plutôt : qui paraît sans vices ni défaillances ? Ces filles étaient choisies pour leur moralité. Et qu'est-ce que la moralité ? " 

"Un ensemble de règles définies par les hommes, pour les hommes, selon une notion arbitraire du bien ou du mal, répliqua Sebastian, acerbe. Des conventions sociales qui définissent si ce que l'on fait est injuste ou non, et qui nous dictent comment agir correctement." Il n'avait pas voulu paraître si amer sur cette définition, mais il avait lui-même un léger problème avec la moralité. 

Phantomhive parut accepter cette réponse, car il continua : "Il est difficile de savoir si quelqu'un est sincèrement bon. Comment savoir si cette fille est réellement vierge ? Qui vérifie les prières qu'elle chante dans sa tête, les yeux fermés devant le Christ ? Cette charité chrétienne est-elle uniquement guidée par de bons sentiments ? Ce sont des notions trop complexes pour être jugées par de simples mortels. La morale a été créée non pas pour pallier, mais pour masquer cette difficulté. Il est beaucoup plus facile de juger les personnes sur ces bases morales, simples et claires. Qu'en dites-vous, Monsieur Michaelis ?" 

Sebastian prit son temps pour répondre. Il accueillit la petite brise de vent qui l'enlaçait, désordonnant légèrement ses cheveux habituellement impeccablement soignés. 

"Je ne pense pas que ces filles étaient immaculées. Je pense qu'elles portaient certaines tâches, mais plus discrètement. Cela ne veut pas dire que ces tâches étaient moins sombres. Une robe blanche peut être souillée sur le col ou dans le pan d'un repli de tissu, dans tous les cas, elle est sale. Nous portons tous des tâches. La morale est cette vieille dame revêche, qui nous les montre d'un doigt accusateur en secouant la tête. Mais parfois, la saleté est si bien cachée que la vieille dame ne le voit pas. Et celle qui a bien caché ses souillures est couronnée de fleurs." 

Le fleuriste lui adressa un sourire doux, et le chasseur sentit ses jambes perdre toute leur force. Il se mit à espérer que personne ne lui demande de se lever. C'était la première fois que Ciel lui dédiait un sourire qui n'était ni moqueur ni sarcastique, et la délicatesse de cette expression lui donnait envie de cueillir ses lèvres comme un fruit juteux. 

"Personne n'est irréprochable, conclut Ciel. Certaines personnes sont juste plus douées que d'autres pour le paraître, grâce aux règles biaisées de la morale." 

Ils hochèrent la tête en même temps, satisfaits de cette conclusion. Perdu dans les adorables fossettes de l'horticulteur, Sebastian ne remarqua pas son propre sourire. 

Le fleuriste repris le cours de son récit pour aborder la société secrète et mystique Rose-Croix, dont les membres apparaissaient comme les successeurs des chevaliers du Graal et des Templiers, et cette fois-ci, Sebastian se tut. Il buvait les paroles du jeune professeur comme un rescapé du désert, comme si chaque mot hydratait son âme et lavait ses crimes. Ce qui n'était évidemment pas le cas, mais la réalité n'était qu'un détail qui n'avait aucune importance en ces lieux. 

Quand Phantomhive lui parla des fondateurs de la Rose blanche, mouvement d'opposition à Hitler, qui furent décapités en 1943, Sebastian ne ressentit aucune compassion mais se retint de faire une réflexion. En revanche, il s'étonna de l'utilité médicale de la rose au Moyen-Âge : elle était utilisée contre les maux de têtes et les lourdeurs d'estomac, mais aussi en collyre ou en onguent. Ils discutèrent un court instant des méthodes paramédicales de la santé d'aujourd'hui. Et lorsque l'horticulteur lui appris la recette du coulis de fraise, Sebastian sentit presque son goût sucré fondre sous sa langue. Alors que le fleuriste s'apprêtait à lui expliquer en quoi la rose rouge était un symbole de passion amoureuse, un élément perturbateur vint s'introduire dans leur monde parfumé : 

"Ciel, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu sais que ta pause est terminée, n'est-ce pas ?" 

Les contours flous disparurent et le monde autour d'eux redevint clair, brisant la solennité et la magie du moment. Contrarié de ce retour forcé à la réalité, Sebastian se retourna vers Alois Trancy, qui quittait l'encadrure de la porte pour les rejoindre, son abominable sourire collé aux lèvres. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : il était 14h20. Les minutes étaient passées comme des secondes. Il lui semblait qu'il venait seulement de s'asseoir. 

Le second fleuriste le fixait de ses yeux bleus ciel, transperçant du regard l'inhabituel visiteur. Entre ses cheveux blonds brillants au soleil et ses dents parfaitement blanches, l'enquêteur hésitait entre le mettre dans une publicité pour shampoing ou pour dentifrice. Il portait les mêmes bottes de jardinier que son associé, avec un pantalon gris -qui avait probablement été noir fût-il un temps- et un tee-shirt blanc sur lequel les trois lettres S L T apparaissaient en rouge. 

Ciel Phantomhive poussa un imperceptible soupir, se rassit, et s'empara de sa cuillère pour finir son plat, quelque peu délaissé pour son récit. 

"Alois, demanda-t-il en ignorant les questions précédentes, je ne l'avais pas remarqué ce matin, mais pourquoi il est écrit SLUT sur ton tee-shirt ? Non pas que ça soit une grande révélation pour tout le monde, mais c'est important de garder un peu de retenue devant les clients." 

Le visage de son acolyte prit plusieurs expressions en un court laps de temps, et Sebastian nota distraitement les différentes émotions reconnaissables entre les transitions : l'étonnement, l'incompréhension, -un coup d'œil sur son tee-shirt-, la réflexion, la réalisation, et, enfin, la colère. Le chasseur se retint d'applaudir devant ce personnage si théâtral. 

"Il est écrit S, L, T, c'est l'abréviation de SALUT, pas la traduction anglaise de salope, mais SALUT, connard de rosbeef, comme quand on dit SALUT, c'est une formule d'accueil, de bienvenue, SALUT, tu comprends, enculé d'anglais ? s'énerva le blond." 

Nullement bouleversé par la révélation, Ciel fini sa bouchée avant de répondre d'une voix calme : 

"C'est amusant, ça. Parce qu'on dirait vraiment qu'il est écrit SLUT sur ton tee-shirt. Je ne comprenais pas bien l'initiative, vu que ça me semble déjà écrit sur ton visage." 

Furieux, Alois s'avança jusqu'à la table qu'il frappa de ses deux mains à plat, faisant sursauter toute la vaisselle mais pas l'horticulteur Phantomhive qui continuait son repas, imperturbable. 

"Où tu vois ton putin de U, il te faut un monocle, Lord Phantomhive de mes deux boules ? S. L. T. SALUT ! SAAAAAAALUUUT !" insista son associé avec rage. 

Ses traits étaient déformés par la colère et Sebastian cru un instant qu'il allait se jeter sur son associé. Il se rappela cette étrange histoire de piqûre d'adrénaline et se demanda quelle genre de relation destructrice ces deux-là entretenaient. 

Le jeune Phantomhive plongea son unique œil dans le regard furieux de la créature Trancy et se pencha à quelques centimètres de son visage. Leurs cheveux se touchaient et les mèches blondes et grises se mêlèrent dans un charmant mélange de couleur. Ciel délaissa sa cuillère pour appuyer de son index la poitrine d'Alois, sur laquelle les lettres de la polémique s'étendaient. 

"Slut." déclara Ciel avec tout le sérieux du monde. 

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !" mugit son acolyte, s'éloignant du jeune homme comme s'il l'avait brûlé, se tenant la tête de ses deux bras dans une posture théâtralisée. "JE T'EMMERDE, PHANTOMHIVE, JE T'EMMERDE JE T'EMMERDE JE T'EMMERDE !!"

Alors qu'Alois s'égosillait à hurler sa haine, Ciel finissait ses derniers morceaux de gâteau. 

"Je crois qu'il a perdu la raison." constata calmement Sebastian, fixant le blond en train d'exécuter ce qui était probablement une danse de la colère. 

"Ne vous inquiétez pas" déclara le fleuriste, insensible aux menaces de mort dont l'assaillait à présent le blond, "Il est né sans." 

Le visage aux mille facettes d'Alois s'éclaira soudain, paraissant se rappeler de quelque chose d'important. Il cessa ses incantations gourous et se redressa, mains sur les hanches, pour reprendre un air sérieux et concerné. 

"A propos, faut vraiment que tu reviennes. Finny recommence à parler aux fleurs." 

"Il parle souvent aux... végétaux ? s'alarma le chasseur, abasourdi, et qui ne voyait pas en quoi cette déclaration était à propos." 

L'horticulteur Phantomhive haussa les épaules, apparemment pas plus secoué par l'état de santé mental de son employé que celui de son associé. 

"Seulement quand les oiseaux ne lui adressent plus la parole" le rassura Ciel, ce que Sebastian ne trouvait pas du tout rassurant. 

Le jeune homme se leva de mauvaise grâce -ce qui n'est qu'une expression, bien sûr, puisque tout en Ciel Phantomhive était affreusement gracieux-, laissant sur la table son assiette vide. 

"Monsieur Michaelis, j'ai bien de peur de devoir arrêter cette leçon ici." 

A ces mots, Sebastian réalisa que ce qui venait de se passer était un cours. Il avait été un élève, et Ciel son tuteur. Ce fabuleux récit avait été un enseignement. 

"Vous m'avez expliqué la signification des roses rouges. Mais qu'en est-il des blanches ? demanda-t-il en tendant les bras vers les ravissantes fleurs qui les entouraient." 

Alois détourna la tête en marmonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible, et les lèvres vermillon de Ciel s'étirèrent en un étrange sourire. L'enquêteur sentit quelque chose en lui remuer à la vue de ce sourire, et se retint de gigoter sur place, soudainement nerveux par cette nouvelle ambiance tendue. 

"La mythologie raconte que la rose originelle avait été créée blanche, mais elle fut rougie accidentellement quand Cupidon renversa son verre sur elle, répondit la voix suave du fleuriste. Elle est gage de loyauté, d'émotions pures, mais également de sentiments secrets." 

Sebastian mesura ces mots avec précaution. Son cher fleuriste avait-il choisi ces roses pour leur signification ? Ciel gardait ses fleurs, ses fleurs gardaient-elles elles-mêmes quelque chose, comme un secret ? Il n'eût pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus profondément : 

"Tanaka vous attend à la caisse. J'espère que les fleurs que j'ai sélectionné pour vous vous plairont." 

Ce fut un brusque retour à la réalité : l'élève payait son tuteur pour ses cours, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était pas un déjeuner entre amis, mais un échange commercial. Ces légendes historiques et contes fantasmagoriques n'étaient pas gratuits, pas plus que ne l'était la coopération de Ciel Phantomhive. Quels avaient été ses mots, déjà ? "Business is business." 

L'agent Michaelis ne laissât rien paraître de ce sentiment amer, et le remercia cordialement pour ce moment enrichissant en sa compagnie. Phantomhive lui fit un vague signe d'au revoir de la main, déjà absorbé par une conversation dans laquelle son associé l'avait plongé. Les deux horticulteurs se dirigeaient vers une porte qu'il ne connaissait pas, et le blond capta le regard de l'enquêteur. Il tourna légèrement la tête, croisa son regard couleur ciel dans les yeux sanguinolents de Sebastian, et passa un bras provocateur dans le dos de son collègue. L'estomac du chasseur se tordit, et un douloureux pincement au cœur lui coupa le souffle. Quel était ce sentiment ? L'abominable sourire d'Alois avait un il-ne-savait-quoi d'affreusement dérangeant, et le chasseur préféra quitter la cour pour rejoindre la serre. 

A l'accueil, un vieil homme semblait l'attendre, ainsi qu'un grand pot de fleurs. Il s'agissait de plantes aux tiges dressées, avec de nombreuses feuilles lancéolées à leur base, et qui se terminaient par de longues grappes dressées jaunes, roses, oranges, et violettes. Elles étaient formées de deux larges pétales, arrondies et ronflées à leur base, comme des lèvres entrouvertes. Au milieu de ces fleurs choisies pour lui, se trouvait une carte sur laquelle une écriture élégante avait laissé une série de chiffres. A cette vue, Sebastian sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Ciel Phantomhive venait de lui donner son numéro. 

Il paya rapidement, pressé de s'emparer du papier pour avoir l'assurance absurde qu'il soit bien réel. Il prit le pot de fleurs et s'apprêta à partir, mais se retourna au dernier moment, pris d'une curiosité qu'il n'avait pas encore une heure avant : 

"Qu'est-ce que c'est, comme fleur ?" demanda-t-il à l'homme qui l'avait encaissé. 

"C'est un Grand muflier, Antirrhinum majus de son nom latin. Elle a également un surnom..." répondit Tanaka d'une voix bienveillante, comme s'il parlait à un enfant. Il s'approcha à petits pas du pot de fleurs, en saisit une entre les côtés, et la pinça entre ses doigts marqués par la vieillesse. Celle-ci s'ouvrit en une forme étrange. "Vous voyez, quand on tient une de ses fleurs comme ça, elle a la forme d'une gueule, vous ne trouvez pas ?" 

Sebastian haussa un sourcil circonspect pour toute réponse. Il ne voyait pas où voulait en venir ce vieillard, et ne comprenait pas toutes ces manières pour simplement lui donner un nom. 

"C'est pour ça, continua Tanaka, qu'on les appelle aussi Gueule-de-loup." 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

La peau satinée de Ciel frissonnait alors que Sebastian la caressait de ses doigts tremblants. Ce corps était parfait. Ses jambes délicates s'écartaient sans pudeur, ses bras finement musclés se pliaient alors qu'il s'accrochait aux draps, sa poitrine imberbe se soulevait frénétiquement, et sa virilité était fièrement dressée : Ciel Phantomhive s'offrait à lui. Ses magnifiques yeux étaient assombris par le plaisir, et une délicieuse rougeur colorait ses joues. Sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte, laissant échapper quelques gémissements sans aucune retenue. Ses cheveux étaient collés à son visage transpirant, sublimant ce tableau érotique. 

"Sebastian... haleta le fleuriste. Non... Ah... Pas ici... AH!" 

Le chasseur s'attaquait avec douceur à un téton du jeune homme. Il le frôla d'abord des lèvres, puis l'embrassa avec déférence, pour ensuite en lécher le contour. Sous sa bouche, le corps de Ciel tremblait de plaisir. Quand il fut rassasié, il administra le même sort au deuxième, savourant à nouveau le goût unique de cette chaire si convoitée. Il releva la tête pour contempler le fruit de son ouvrage. Plus échevelé que jamais, l'horticulteur peinait à reprendre une respiration contrôlée. La rougeur de ses joues s'était entendue jusqu'aux oreilles. 

Satisfait, l'enquêteur plongea dans le cou de la victime de ses outrances pour lui suçoter le lobe d'oreille. Le soupir de Ciel l'encouragea à s'étendre dans son cou, traçant un sillon jusqu'à sa poitrine, retrouvant les tétons maltraités, puis fila en ligne droite jusqu'à la verge gorgée de sang du fleuriste. Le parfum de Phantomhive le stimulait plus que jamais, et il sentit son propre membre se durcir de plus en plus. Sans hésiter, il embrassa le gland devant lui, le suçotant comme une gourmandise sucrée. 

"AH ! NON ! AAAH, Sebastian..." 

Les cris de Ciel se perdirent en un flot de paroles sans sens alors que son amant avalait entièrement sa virilité. Sebastian, enhardit par les gémissements de son partenaire, entreprit une série de va et vient avec lenteur. La saveur de ce fruit défendu surpassait de loin toutes les friandises qu'il connaissait. Il se sentit plus à l'étroit que jamais dans son boxer, son érection douloureuse demandant libération. 

"Ah... Mmmh... Plus vite, Sebastian..." 

Obéissant docilement, son partenaire accéléra le rythme, chérissant avec plaisir l'érection de son amant. Sa langue léchait le long de la verge alors que sa bouche continuait cette douce torture. Les exclamations de Ciel doublèrent d'intensité, encourageant Sebastian dans son activité pécheresse. L'odeur de Ciel, la perfection de son corps, le goût de sa peau, le son de ses cris... Tout en ce jeune homme embrasait les sens du chasseur. Il y avait bien une étrange sonnerie en fond sonore, mais cela avait-il de l'importance ? 

"Sebastian... Tu sais... Ah... Ah..., commença Ciel." 

Sans cesser ses administrations, Sebastian répondit : 

"Mmh ?" 

Le fleuriste sembla mettre un peu de temps avant de pouvoir formuler une phrase correcte : 

"Tu... AH ! devrais... Mmmh... Tu devrais répondre à... ton... téléphone !" 

L'enquêteur se figea. Son téléphone ? Quel téléphone ? La bande son se fit de plus en plus insistante, comme si quelqu'un montait progressivement le volume. Une sonnerie ? De téléphone ? Qu'est-ce que... 

"Tu devrais vraiment répondre, Sebastian, lui répondit la voix calme et composé de Phantomhive." L'enquêteur releva brusquement la tête, surpris par ce changement de ton. La brume de plaisir dans les yeux bleus s'était évaporée pour être remplacée par une lueur moqueuse. Ses lèvres maintes fois mordillées s'étaient étirées en un sourire sarcastique. Et cette sonnerie, entêtante, qui résonnait à présent dans la pièce comme en plein concert et lui perçait les tympans. 

"Merde... grommela Sebastian en se réveillant." Ses draps étaient trempés, son érection douloureuse, et son lit désespérément vide. Il tâtonna maladroitement pour chercher son téléphone. "Putin de putin de rêve, marmonna-t'il." Il trouva enfin l'objet maudit, responsable de cette sonnerie exaspérante, et décrocha : 

"Quoi ?" 

"Lève-toi, lui répondit la voix désagréable de William. On a un nouveau meurtre."


End file.
